Weakness or Strength?
by miylove
Summary: This is A Sesshoumaru/you story, I don't see them on here as much, but it's about a high school girl who became blind when she was young, getting lost going home from school she falls down a dried up well to wake up in the feudal era unbeknown to her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first story on , I hope you like it! I actually sadly don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters, exept my own, but in this I decided not to give her a name, so when ever you see ----, just put your name in it, this one was the first and only story I couldn't think of a name for one of my characters, so I'm sorry if this doesn't agree with anyone. Well thank you and I hope you all like it, oh and bare with me, this is only the first chapter._

**Weakness Or Strength?**

**Chapter 1: Lost?**

Walking to school was never an easy thing to do, especially at a new school. Other kids wouldn't think anything of it, but there was one simple thing different

between the other kids and you, that simple thing being that they could see. You had been blind since you were very young, an unfortunate punishment you still had not known the reason for.

The wind blew gently against your face as you gripped tightly onto your cane tapping it lightly to the ground, you were seventeen years old now and hadn't seen the beautiful blue sky since you were five, but the memory of it was still as clear as the darkness that now haunted you and would for the rest of your life. There was no chance to get your eyesight back, there had been too many doctors that had told you _those_ news, but there was nothing in this world that would ever stop you from wanting to see the sky again, you would give anything to see _anything_ again.

A body shifted toward you, scaring you, "He- Hello?"

"Sorry, did I scare you?" A man's voice asked, leaning toward you.

"Umm, only a little.."

Wind flushed quickly back and forth as he waved his hand in front of your face, "Can you not see?"

Your faced your head down toward the ground quickly, "No, I can not."

"Oh, I'm sorry for being so rude, My name is Hojo, what's your's?"

"My name? It's ------. I'm trying to get to school, maybe you could help me, um I'm going to…"

"I know where your going, all the girl's at my school wear that uniform, I'll help you get there, ok?"

"Sound's good," With that he got you guys there in less the five minutes.

"You were pretty close, I can't believe you got that far with out getting lost!" He spoke as he opened the door for you.

"Well thank you, but I have to say I left my house an hour early just so I wouldn't be late…" the bell rang as you spoke, "And now look what time it is."

He laughed, "Well it was nice meeting you ---, I got to go to class the principles office is right in front of you, I hope to see you later!"

You waved as he left and reached out for the door, but was stopped by another hand around your wrist, "Hey sorry, Your --- right? I'm Kagome Higarashi, and I am here to help you through out the year, so if you need anything just come to me." She pulled back, but stayed where she was, "Oh, I do have your schedule, it's right here so you don't have to go to the principle to get it, I tried to make sure that all of our classes are the same so that I can help with the best of my ability." Her hand came up and rounded around yours, shaking it. She let it go quickly and then shuffled some papers, "Ok it looks like our first class is Physical Education."

Following her voice she ended up leading you to a large room that echoed violently, you finally had to ask, "So do you guys ever do anything very interesting in this class?"

You both sat down on the hard bleachers that were on your left before she answered, "No not really, we run a lot of laps, stretch and if we have time we play a small game, like maybe doge ball…"

"Ah, I see…" your voice dulled with excitement.

The rest of the class calmed down as a figure walked in front of them all, a male voice, at that point, began to speak, "Ok, it's the beginning of a new quarter and I believe we should start something new, no more dodge ball for awhile." He paused, "On another note it seems like we have a new student, ----." He asked quickly for you to stand and take a wave, as you sat down he began to speak again, "Alright, so what I would like to start today is a little archery, just the basics and we'll see where we'll go from there. Oh yeah, and please be careful for our new arrival, everyone…get your bows."

Everyone paired into twos, Kagome and yourself of course were placed together, she picked the target and scuttled off to find you both a good set of bows and arrows. As she came back she seemed to be pondering something to herself, mumbling quietly. "Are you ok?" you ask with slight concern.

"Yeah, it just occurred to me, no offense, but your blind… will you be able to do this?"

All you did was nod as you dug in your bag, "I know it's a ridiculous thing to be carrying around, but I have this to help. I used to be one of the best at my old school."

Kagome reached for what you held, taking a moment to understand what was going on, "So, what is this exactly?"

"A metronome, usually only used in a music class, but I just think of myself as being really special when it comes to things like this. If you could place it in the back of the target please."

"Alrighty, I don't exactly get it, but I'll do it," only moments later she was back and you could hear the steady knocks coming from the nice tempo keeper. "Here's your bow and an arrow…umm, oh yeah and stand here. I've already taken my first turn, go ahead and we'll see how you compare."

You smirk not really wanting to even try to hold it back, "Alright.." The bow was held in your left hand as you concentrated on fizzing out the other noises that might ruin it and then stretched out the string holding it all out in front of you. The string left your hand quickly but it seemed to last a good amount of time before you heard the thump of the arrow hitting the target. "So, How'd I do?"

The answer seemed to take longer then it seemed for the arrow to hit the target, "Oh, um," she seemed to be stuttering like she never seen someone do this kind of thing before. "You hit it, the center… not to mention you went right through my arrow. Have you ever been called Robin Hood before?"

That statement made you laugh as you placed the bow down gently, "Well no, actually, but I don't think many Japanese people really read those kind of stories to their kids. Isn't it usually about demons?" You laughed again noticing the arrows stopped being shot about the time you took yours.

"Wow, I don't believe this, where did you learn to do that, ----?" The gym teachers voice came to your ears as he walked up to the two of you.

"Natural talent, that's what I tell everyone anyway," you took a moment to giggle before you began to speak again. "But I was never really taught, it just seemed interesting when I was younger and I didn't think there was any other way."

"Well either way you should definitely join the archery club. Kagome wouldn't join it to save her life for some reason."

"Well I'm always sick, you know that sir. I wouldn't want to join something just to bring you guys down initially instead of helping," Kagome told the teacher with a matter of fact tone.

"I guess your right, well what about it? Will you join?" he pleaded.

"Sure, that sounds fun," you finished the conversation quickly before you continued practicing with Kagome.

*****

The day continued and finished quickly, as the last bell rang, Kagome asked if she could help you get home but you denied the offer telling her that you wanted to check out the archery club before you left, and you would meet up with her tomorrow. Right as she said goodbye a hand landed on your shoulder, it shocked your system making you jump a little.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" the voice of a male entered your ear, a familiar one.

"Are you Hojo? From this morning?" even though you couldn't see you could feel the smile on his face from where you stood.

"You remembered? that kind of makes me happy," he let out a small laugh. "I was thinking about you all day, and I remembered how you were having trouble get here this morning and I thought that you might need help getting home…"

"Oh, um how thoughtful of you. No I'm alright, I was hoping to check out the archery club before I left tonight, if I really need the help I'll ask one of them, but for now I think I can handle myself. Thanks though."

"Alright, can I at least help you get to the club area? I just need to make sure you're going to be ok."

You smiled at his sweetness, "Actually I didn't think about that, thank you though that would be awesome."

As you reached the club he stayed for a little watching you do your thing but only for a few minutes before he also said his goodbyes, leaving you with only two or three other people around. As time passed though you were the last one there not noticing it till it was too late.

There was nothing else to say but the obvious, when you left the school you got lost, wondering around for what seemed like an hour or two, before you felt it might be a good idea to maybe ask for some help from some of the people who lived near by. So you followed an up hill drive way leading you to what felt like an old wooden door, as you reached it you knocked.. The silence was scary, not knowing where you were was only getting you more nervous than anything. Finally you just opened the door wanting to prove you were just paranoid and began to call for some one, but again no one answered so you walked in, taping your walking stick with almost every step you took.

The floor indented into a stair that was followed with of course a group of them until your walking stick hit a soft ground at the bottom, almost like dirt. Your foot followed and your mind sat on that thought, this was dirt. Why would one make a house with dirt inside? Shifting your feet slowly, and waving the hand that wasn't on the cane, you grabbed the edge of a wooden object. It came up about waist high and the edge of it was probably just as long, if not longer, you reached down to check on how deep the inside of it went but as you did you lost your balance falling in face first hitting the ground deep down inside.

You sighed leaning back against the wall trying to calm down in the dark well of a hole, as you thought it you knew that was where you were, in a well. Groaning, you let your hands fall to the ground digging your nails into the dirt, scrapping something that felt grimy and rough. As your attention fell to this item your fingers curled around it pulling it out to examine it further. The item was round in the middle, but extended into to nubs on each side, you froze realizing you held a bone in your hand, dropping it as if it carried a killer virus. You squeezed against the wall, only to feel more objects all around you. The bones were forming more than just a chill down your spine, they scared you, making you move around frantically.

The wall to your back was smooth, felt like it was made of stone, but you turned around anyway trying to find a way to climb to the top. Your fingers grazed a lip that you grabbed and pulled yourself up placing your foot on another, finding your way up very slowly. As you gripped the lip of the well you lost your footing and slipped once more into it, hitting your head. The sounds around you slipped out of your existence as you fell into unconsciousness.

******

It didn't feel like you were out long, but there was no telling, the ground seemed more moist than before and the air did feel more damp, but that probably didn't mean anymore then the time did in fact change. You sat up feeling the large bump that seemed to swell more within the minute, that was only one of your problems though, the main of which was of course your sight handicap, the second of course being the fact that you were trapped in what you had to assume was an old dried up well. Standing up, you tried to ignore the nasty cracking that was coming from beneath you, and you felt over all the walls contemplating the best strategy to get out of there. Finally, you really wanted to hit yourself for this, but you found a vine on the far wall from you, testing at how tough it was you decided that it would be able to hold your weight and climbed up it with no problem.

Your hand hit the edge once again, but you double checked that it wouldn't slip off, and jumped over the side. In happiness you stepped away from the side and began jumping up and down only to freeze a moment later as wind blew through your hair. Your face fell to the ground noticing that it was more of a grassy feeling rather than dirt which was what you remembered in the first place. Why was this different? Was the door open to make the wind blow in there? Or were you dreaming? You reached out to find a wall or even the stairs that led down to the ground, just to prove you weren't going crazy, but there was nothing, you even walked a good distance away and still nothing. Something, you didn't quite know what, but something had happened, and you were definitely not in Tokyo anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, here is chapter 2! Here is the first chapter Sesshoumaru will be in! Yay! Well anyway I hope this will peak more interest in my readers, and hopefully it won't take that long to get the rest up. This was actually a story I wrote on Quizilla, but I got fed up with them and I had to rewrite them to put them on here, I hope you all like this chapter though! Oh yeah and Once again I do not own InuYasha, and place your name in -----, hope you like it!_

**Chapter 2 : Rin**

You grabbed the lip of the well that stood beside you, thinking fast and hard. What will you do? Stand here till someone noticed you were gone so it would be easier to find you? No, you couldn't wait, at this rate it was already dark and you needed shelter. "Hello?" you tried to yell as loud as you could, hopefully someone was close to hear you. "Hello, is anyone there?" nothing answered. You let go of the well and walked forward, placing your hands in front of you so you could know if anything was coming your way, but there was nothing there or anywhere in front of you for what seemed like a hundred feet or more, finally getting impatient you began to walk a bit faster, turning it into a run soon after, but it was abruptly stopped as you hit something hard, falling to the ground. Standing back up you wiped yourself off and leaned back into the object you hit, it was taller than you could reach and ridged, you could also wrap your arms around it, which you soon regretted as you were sticky from the touch, no doubt it was a tree. Was this a forest in front of you, or just the one tree? Were you already in a forest, just in a large clearing? You couldn't be sure, and at this point you knew it had to be a bad idea, but you continued forward anyway.

As you walked for what felt like a lifetime, you realized that you were in a forest, at least at that point you were, and had no idea where you were, you were lost. It was so quiet, you didn't know what to feel, if you weren't lost you knew that you would probably feel so happy and relaxed, the swishing of the trees the random bird noises, yes you knew that the fear was just not knowing where you were until you heard something like a stick or a branch snap making you freeze in fright. "Who's there!?" you screamed, but no one answered, in fact what ever it was didn't even hear you.

For a moment you felt relieved as a voice floated over the soft forest sounds, but you were soon mistaken as the woman talked to herself, "How dare that Sesshoumaru! How hard would it really be for him to kill Naraku for me, I mean he's so strong, and the only reason Naraku doesn't fear him is because he keeps to himself, that would be the perfect blindside!" She paused for a moment, "What if I stole that brat from his side, tell him that if he doesn't kill Naraku he'll never see her again!"

It came perfectly clear to you that you didn't want to come in contact with this woman, even if she did know the way back to civilization, she might be a crazy person who would kill you before you could even get there, and what was she talking about? Who was this Naraku, and why would she want to kill him? Was he abusive? Did she want to run away with the other man she was talking about? 'That was it!' you thought to yourself, 'A love affair.' You turned away from the woman and walked quickly away, there was no way you wanted to get into that.

*****

Hours ticked by slowly, but it had been longer it seemed since you left the woman, and even longer then that since you left the well. You were getting very tired and your stomach was so sore from not eating something since you had your lunch break, which was even hours before you got lost. A large tree stood in front of you and for some reason you couldn't even find the energy to get around it so you fell into it, cuddling your hungry stomach.

*****

"Helloooo!" A voice yelled in your ear.

You couldn't even remember falling asleep, but you shot up, grabbed your ear, and leapt more than two feet away from where you were. Hitting your ear you weren't sure what exactly happened, "Hello? Who's there?" Was it that woman again? Did she know you listened? Did she find you?

"I'm Rin," you sighed noticing it was just a young girl. "What's the pretty lady's name?"

Looking around you decided she must be talking about you, "My name? It's -----, What's a little girl, like yourself, doing all the way out here alone?"

She giggle, almost dancing around you, "Rin ran away from Jaken-chan, he's no fun at all, always chasing after Rin and telling her what to do, no fun." She paused and came up to your sitting form, "Will you play with Rin now?"

"Sure, what would you like to play?"

"I know! How about we play Hide'n'seek!"

Warmth met your cheeks as she said this, "Umm, I'm sorry Rin, but I'm not to good at that game, you see…I'm blind."

Rin was confused, "What do you mean? What's being blind?"

"It means I can't see, my eyes are broken."

"You mean you can't see anything? Not even Rin?"

Shaking your head sadly you said, "No, I'm sorry, not even you," there was what seemed to be a long silence before Rin grabbed your hand tightly and began to tug on your arm. "What's going on?"

"Rin will take you to Sesshoumaru-sama!" The name seemed really familiar, but you ignored it as Rin continued speaking, "He can do anything. One time Rin died, and he brought her back to life!" She spoke with a matter of fact tone.

All you could do was smile and say one thing, "Oh, of course he did." When doing so all you could think was what a wild imagination this little one had, you got up and let Rin drag you threw the many trees.

It didn't take long after to find who Rin was looking for, and here you had been lost for more than half a day. A real annoying voice brought a person up to the two of you, "Rin, where have you been! If Sesshoumaru-sama knew you left he would have… he would of… it's just to unbearable to think of," A shorter man came with the voice and he paused before he noticed you, "Who is this human with you, Rin?"

"Jaken, This is Rin's knew play friend, ----, she can't see _anything_, so I brought her to see Sesshoumaru-sama so he can make her better."

There was a small pause before he spoke again, this time he was closer to you though, "Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama does everything for humans, Rin! You might insult him, bringing every single one that has a problem to him!" You heard something fly and hit the little man in the head, making him hit the ground, " Ouch…" was all he said as he got up.

"You lost her again, Jaken." A deep voice rang up to your ear, it was smooth, and careless.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin screamed as you heard little feet patter on the ground toward the new arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! It's me! I noticed I have been getting a lot of readers, which kind of makes me really happy, I like attention, so yeah, anyway... Here is the third chapter and remember that when you see ---- to place your name, or whatever name suits you! oh and I do not own InuYasha._

**Chapter 3 : Brothers**

Rin left your side, leaving you confused at what you should do, her voice came to your ears though, "Sesshoumaru-sama, where have you been? Rin's missed you so much!"

"Quiet Rin, Who's this?" The deep voice spoke almost with hate, but it really had no emotion at all.

"Me lord! Rin's brought a human here!" Jaken said human like it was poison running down his throat.

"Rin thought Sesshoumaru-sama could help."

"A blind one, Rin? You thought I could help this blind woman?"

You tried to hold your surprise back as he said this, but you covered your mouth and spoke quietly, "How did he…?"

"Don't think me foolish, girl," The man you know knew as Sesshoumaru said harshly, it seemed like he wouldn't hide his annoyance in you.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is the strongest demon in the land, along with being the smartest," Rin said happily. "Can she at least stay with us until we figure out a way to help her see?"

There was a pause before Rin was singing out in joy once more, "Yay, Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't care!" She was next to you again grabbing your hand, "Can we go play now?"

"Umm, Rin, I don't know how fun I'll be…" you said a little uncomfortable.

"That's ok, there's a flower field over here, can we pick flowers?"

"Uh, as long as it's ok with.."

"Just take her," Sesshoumaru's voice came.

"Yay!" Rin's hand gripped harder around yours and began to tow you around as you heard a sigh coming from Jaken's direction. "So there is a good reason to have this human around."

All became quite until you both reached the flower patch that Rin was talking about, of course you were the one being quiet, Rin just spattered on and on about Sesshoumaru this and Jaken that. She ran from you as you sat down, waving your hands above all the different flowers, feeling them brush your hand lightly. You tried to imagine the colors, but was soon interrupted by Rin's voice once again, "Mi'lady, where are you from?"

Giving a confused face you weren't exactly sure what she meant, "I'm from here."

"But you don't look like it, your garb is very different, I've never seen a kimono as short as yours before."

"Isn't this Tokyo still, or have I wondered so far that I'm in a different place all together?"

The last part of that was manly for you but Rin answered non-the-less, "You must have, what is To- Kyo?"

"It's a large city, many people, and lots of traffic. You really don't know what it is? Where am I anyway?"

"Well of course Mi'lady, you're in the Western Lands, in which Sesshoumaru-sama is lord." She seemed to of smiled in that statement and she ran toward you, sitting beside you as she picked some flowers.

"Um, I had a question, when you said Sesshoumaru-sama was a demon, what did you mean? Is he mean to you?" This question had been bugging you since Rin exclaimed the word.

"No, Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama, he is a demon, or a yukai, like a monster."

When she said this you began to vision Sesshoumaru as some ugly beast man with huge arms and eyes that crossed, and on his back lay a hump so he walked crooked. Now you kind of feared him more then you did a few moments before. "Rin! Bring yourself and that human…" Jaken's voice entered the void that lay your mind.

"Come on! It's time for lunch!" Rin spoke of food which brought your thoughts to your stomach, making it growl. How long had it been since you ate now? "I think you are ready to eat, aren't you?" She giggled as she took your hand. Once you two got back to camp she sat you in a safe place giving you a plate directly into your hands. "Go ahead and eat, I'm going to go get some food for Rin," with that she skipped away.

Picking up the chopsticks that lay on the side of the plate you began to eat in silence. The trees swished, and the birds chirped beautifully again, but you felt more relaxed then when you were lost, sure you weren't home, but to not be alone was better then anything, you felt comfortable.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Your tranquility was busted as a man yelled out to your group leader. "Were are you!?"

Trying to find the source of the voice you began to scan the area with your ears, moving your head every which way. "Who is it?" you asked trying to not show the fear in your voice. "Rin, are you close?"

A small hand came around yours and Rin's body sat against you, "Rin's right here, Mi'lady."

An annoyed Jaken's voice spoke, "InuYasha, what is it you want?!"

This InuYasha wasn't alone though, you heard plenty of people around him even maybe a large animal as you heard plenty of huffing, but someone else took your full attention as they spoke your name running up behind him, "--?!"

You looked up, that voice was so familiar, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Kagome, from school… what are you doing here?"

You froze, obviously you are a long way from home, "Kagome, I got lost after I left the archery club, when I tried to get directions I fell into, into a dried up well, I think anyway…I have no idea where I am."

"Oh my…follow my voice, hurry, It's not safe here."

That seemed obvious to you, here you shared company with a 'monster' that you couldn't even dare to picture, but your attention dropped to the girl beside you, what about Rin?

"Just leave her, she's been with him for a long time, she'll be fine," but before you could answer Sesshoumaru did it for you.

"Just go back where you came from, little brother," there was a sharp sound, like one you only hear from movies, where a sword is getting pulled from a sheath.

"Brother?" you thought out loud. If they were brother's then why were they fighting like this?

"Leave InuYasha, and I won't be forced to kill you," he spoke this with the same unemotional voice he always spoke with, was he just being sarcastic?

"Sesshoumaru, we have just come for --, please, she is no threat to you, nor does she belong here, you have no reason to keep her here!"

A clawed hand wrapped around your upper arm, "You want her, take her." With that the hand forced you up into the air so quickly you felt it almost popped your whole arm out of it's socket, but it was so fast you almost didn't realize it happened, like a Band-Aid.

With out much time lapsing, an arm came around your waist and the other around your shoulders, "Kagome, let's go!" InuYasha spoke right above your ear, he was so close you realized he had to be the one who caught you. All the way until you got out of ear shot, you heard Rin's voice screaming for her new playmate to return…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! I just published the third chapter, but I am trying to catch up to where I was as fast as possible so here's the fourth chapter! Well I do not own InuYasha, and I barely own this character as there is nothing really to own...so yeah place your name into -----, and I hope you like this chapter, it's the last one I can put up until next tuesday. Hope you all like it!_

**Chapter 4 : The Dream**

Rin's voice hunted you almost every night since you left her about a week ago, it was fun being with InuYasha and everyone, but you worried about her, almost with out even knowing it.

You sat on the grassy ground of a hill that led not to far from the village that InuYasha and the others stayed at, you still had not asked questions about where you were or anything, but when Kagome insisted you go home all you could say was no. You didn't know why, but you felt like there was something here that needed your attention, maybe this place had the answers that you had been searching for, for years, you didn't know, but you knew this, something in your gut told you to stay, so you did.

The wind blew over your face as you noticed it was very quiet, "Shippo?" a small child that had traveled with InuYasha, had been helping you get around all day, but he seemed to of gone missing, or very silent. "Shippo are you there?"

"No, I told him to run on back to Kagome and the others, I told him she had candy for him and he ran home faster then you could say 'sit boy'," InuYasha's form met yours on the ground.

"I've been meaning to ask about that, what is it that happens every time she says that, all I hear is your scream and a thump, or crash…. I've never been to good with sound effects."

There was a pause before he spoke, he could have been debating what exactly to say, "When Kagome and I first met I was too powerful for her, or any other human to control me, so they got this thing around my neck before I knew what happened, and now when ever she says sit I get a face full of dirt."

"How is that possible? Magic?" you were so confused.

"No…" another small moment. "--, I'm half demon, dog demon to be precise."

"What? Demons don't exist.. InuYasha… Oh my, umm, where's Kagome, she's always with you, I'm sure she's probably looking for you, maybe we should turn back," why was it you felt everyone around here was crazy?

"Oh yeah, speaking of which…" His hand wrapped around your waist as you lost the feeling of the ground on your butt, you grabbed his arm in fright.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome's voice sprung up from a small distance, the grass was now replace with a tree branch under your bottom, and you felt the man at your side staring toward the ground where Kagome now stood.

"Wha--" His hand covered your mouth as you tried to speak out.

"Shh.." he watched her in silence, so you listened..

"God damn it! InuYasha! Where are you? I know you can probably hear me! You Don't have those ears for no reason!" Her footsteps left the hill, but until his hand left your mouth you knew it wasn't ok to speak yet.

"Thank god she's gone," he laughed.

"What's going on between the two of you? You seemed so close and now… well this," you pointed in the direction Kagome just stood.

"Well lately she hasn't been giving me my normal space, she used to leave all the time, I would complain, but now I know what it would be if she was here all the time..sheesh," he laughed a little bit more but calmed down quickly.

"Oh I see," you smile at how funny he thought he was being. A hand fell onto yours, but it was quickly gone.

"Sorry," a small heat wave hit your face, but it was gone with in a moment as InuYasha began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really…" his hand was placed back on yours but you were getting nervous, this time it was your turn to pull it back.

"Maybe we should be getting back, it is getting later, and the breeze seems to be picking up a bit," within moments you felt a heavy cloth land over your shoulders. It had two sleeves and opened from the front, most likely the top from his kimono. You smile up at him, hoping he'd get the thanks it was meant for.

"Is that a little better?"

"Umm, yeah, thank you," his hand hit yours again, but this time he gripped it casually.

"So back to our other conversation, do you even know where you are? Has Kagome told you at all?" You didn't say anything, just shook your head. "Of course not, she just obviously doesn't want you here, so why would she tell you… -- this is the feudal era, you fell into a well that transcends time. The thing is, not everyone can travel back here by falling into it, that's why I believe you must have a purpose here. Oh and yes there are demons, feel."

Taking your hands up you felt his hair brush past them as you went up to his head. Something moved under your finger tips making you touch it, squeezing gently, feeling a soft ear, your other hand was feeling the same thing. InuYasha let go of your hands but you left them up there, "Are these… ears?"

"Yeah, mine," he took you hands down to the side of his face letting you feel where his regular ears should be, but the area was vacant.

"Oh my…"

"Yeah, you believe me yet?" you smiled up in his direction again, but this time it was bigger, more happiness involved. Lowering your hands, he took one in his again holding it firmly, you gripped back, feeling safe next to him.

"Ok, so you are half demon… I think I can let that slide, but you don't seem dangerous to me."

"Well thanks, but I am very dangerous, I can kill you with the flick of my wrist…"

You laughed this time, "I have a feeling, but would you, would you really?" There was no answer from your opposite so you began again, "Let me see this thing that controls you."

"I.. I can't take it off, don't you think I would have if I could?"

Twisting your hand out of his you let it follow the outline of his figure until it reached up to his neck. It felt like rosary beads parted with the occasional talon. With out even thinking you pulled it up over his head to examine it a bit closer. "No wonder, Kagome has Miko powers right? No wonder this was able to do that to you.."

"You.. You just took…"

You noticed what he meant right as he said it, "Oh my god! What do I do, can I put it back on with out messing everything up?"

They were snatched from your hands quickly, "I don't think so, I haven't felt this free in years! There gone from my life forever!"

He must of destroyed them, "Oh no, what will I say to Kagome?"

"I don't care! Thank you, thank you so much!" Once again you were off of your bottom and you felt yourself spinning in circles, your feet hit the grass in moments, but not before InuYasha's lips met yours in a small peck.

Right as your feet met the ground you felt light headed and hit the ground, InuYasha followed checking to make sure you were ok, but before you knew what was happening, he let his arm settle around your shoulder, bringing you closer to him, your head falling on his shoulder before you slowly fell asleep in his arms.

*****

Later that night you lay on a futon in the middle of the older miko's, Kaede's, hut, the windows were probably non-existent which was why the wind seemed to be swirling through the room, It was quiet and you felt kind of uncomfortable about what had happened earlier with InuYasha. Sango the demon slayer sighed in her sleep, and the tiny snore of the boy Shippo. There was actual words coming from the monk Miroku, they were interrupted by the occasional snore, but you were able to make out a few words, "Will… you bare my… bare my… bare my children!"

Smiling at the pervert, your attention turned to a loud yell that sounded like it came from outside followed by hush wording by InuYasha, "Kagome shut up, people are trying to sleep."

"Why? So I can let your little girlfriend sleep well?" Kagome's voice spoke abruptly wanting to get her point cross no matter what.

"What are you talking about, of course she's a girl, but I never said anything about us being friends, we just met about a week ago. You are just overreacting, like usual."

"Overreacting?! Sit boy!" There was no noise, he of course didn't fall to the ground, you had released him from that punishment earlier. "Wha-? Where is the rosary?" there was a small pause, "That, that bitch! Aren't friends, huh? What if she could see? Would you still feel the same way? Probably not, you like the fact that she needs your protection more than I do!"

There was no answer from InuYasha, there was actually no more response from either of them, but there was a small rattling from the door as someone came in, laying in their sleeping bag. Kagome was pissed off because you were there, maybe you should go home, but InuYasha spoke of that well, and how you were able to get through when no one else could, wouldn't it seem like a waste if you left?

You cuddled into your sleeping bag, it was settled you would leave in the morning, there was no reason for you to be there to just destroy what they built up here, even though you feared you already did, sleep took you after that thought.

*****

The sun beat down onto your face, grass surrounded you ankles, and the many different colored house passed you as you walked to your old home. You stopped at the door knowing this hadn't been your home in many years, but you also noticed that you also had to reach up for the handle. The door swung open and for some reason your curiosity went to the kitchen, unable to curve it at all you walked in, only to have yourself fall to the ground as a force pushed you to the ground. When you looked up it was your father leaning over you, but your gaze did not stay on him but on the body that lay behind him. Your mother on the ground, blood was all over, dripping from the slit from her throat, her hair was drenched, and even though you were young, you knew what had happened to her, that she had been killed by the man that now stood in front of you.

Your attention was brought to your father once again, as you did though his hand came toward your face, and everything went black.

A voice entered your subconscious, "I am so sorry young lady, you have lost your sight, and it doesn't look like you will ever again be able to regain it."

A patterned beeping took over the void as you knew he backed away from you, "Mommy! Mommy..! Mommy!" Tears left your empty eyes, letting them burn in pain. "Mommy!!"

*****

"Wake up!" your body shook slightly. "Mi'lady, please wake up, Rin's come to get you!"

You popped from your sleep as you heard the name, "Rin?!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Yep I'm back, like I promised...actually I don't know if I promised, but I want to say that everytime I get online I hope to at least add two chapters at a time, at least until chapter 13, thats as far as I've written, or began writting. Ok In this chapter I wanted to tell you that I did have this chapter on a different site, quizilla, and I actually rewrote this whole hot tub scene, so if any of you are readers from there don't get mad at me, I did it because I liked it better this way._

_Alright! I do not own InuYasha, I'll give you that! and I hope you like this chapter! I know I did..._

_Oh and place your name in ----_

**Chapter 5 : New Places**

"Rin?" You asked, hoping to get a confirmation on what was going on.

"Yes, milady, it's me Rin! She's missed you so much!" Rin wrapped her arms around your neck as you sat up and turned toward her.

"You have, I can tell… but what are you doing here?"

"Rin missed you so much I had to beg Sesshoumaru-sama to bring her here."

"Oh I see, I missed you too Rin!" You let yours arms come around her, now it all made sense, "Where is Sesshoumaru now?"

"He's outside fighting.. Inu…InuYasha, yeah that's it," pulling away from you, her arm flew over your shoulder most likely pointing.

"Can you take me there?"

"It looks dangerous…OK!" her hand tugged on your shirt so you stood, her hand wrapped around one of your fingers. She took you out of the door and from the small hut that you slept in that night.

There was loud thunder coming from in front of you as metal clung together multiple times, "---! Get back, it's not safe here!" InuYasha's voice came to your ears, but you didn't move, holding Rin back where you stood.

"Yes, InuYasha, protect your little girlfriend, is that why that sword comes to life now?" Kagome's voice sprung up into the air.

A body hit the ground somewhere to the side of you, Rin next to you was jumping up and down, "Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Hand over the girl or I won't hesitate to kill you," Sesshoumaru's voice was deep, it had no emotion in it at all, why did your heart pick up as you heard it?

"I don't think so! I won't give up something just because you threaten me," InuYasha seemed to chuckle a little. "If I did I wouldn't get anywhere now would I?" Right as he finished speaking something fell to the ground at your feet. Letting go of Rin's hand you grabbed whatever it was and felt a handle of what seemed like a sword, you gently grabbed the edge of the sword noticing it wasn't very sharp either, was he really fighting Sesshoumaru with this? It seemed obvious that InuYasha had no way of winning this fight, it was time to throw in the towel.

"Stop it!" your voice rung through the whole area, "Don't hurt him on my behave, really, please leave him alone!" you held the sword at your side, "Please, I'll come with you."

"No! --- you can't go with him!" A presence took the space in front of you.

"Oh, InuYasha, you have to understand, I've already ruined everything that you guys had here, whether Sesshoumaru was planning on taking me or not I would have left today anyway. I also don't want you getting hurt, or worse, killed because of me. You have other people here that need your help."

The figure grabbed your hands, forcing you to drop his sword, this made you know it was InuYasha in front of you, "You won't go, I can't let you!"

"I have too!" the two of you argued.

"You always have a choice!"

"Not this time," you pulled your hands back reaching for Rin who grabbed your hand once again. "Time for us to go, Rin."

The little hand was joined with Rin's second hand as she tried to pull you away from the half demon in front of you, she didn't have to pull very hard though, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's got --!"

You grabbed Rin up in your arms as a single arm slung itself around your waist tight against a foreign body you assumed was Sesshoumaru's. Out of reflex you flew your left arm around his body, "Goodbye InuYasha." Even though you spoke lightly, you knew he heard you as your feet left the earth.

*****

Time passed, it seemed shorter than it probably was, the body that had held you to him was strong and very warm, it took all your strength not to reach out and touch him. Finally though your feet hit the ground, but it felt different, it was definitely not natural what you stood on, it had to be a wood path. "Milady you can put Rin down now."

You jumped almost forgetting you held her, "Of course, sorry about that."

"We're home!" Rin gripped your hand pulling it in the direction you guessed was their cottage, or house.

"Take her to one of the guestrooms, Rin," straight to the point, Sesshoumaru walked ahead of the two of you.

"Yes, me lord!" the hand that held yours yanked hard, pulling you at least what felt like a mile through a huge castle, at least. Rin stopped, finally allowing you to catch your breath, "Here it is!"

The door stood in front of you letting you reach out to grasp the door that slid open with out any trouble. "The futon is in the far corner, oh and there is a large balcony to this side," she tugged your arm to the right, signifying what she meant. "And the dresser is right here, in the other direction. It's filled with all kinds of kimonos that a lady would look pretty in."

"Well thank you, Rin… I'm sure it must be beautiful," was all you could reply, but it was true, you were sure it must be one of the most beautiful sights to see of the world.

"Have you always not been able to see?" for some reason Rin seemed quieter than usual.

"No, when I was young, till I was about your age I was able to see."

"What happened? Will Rin loss her eyes too?"

"No, I don't think so, I lost my eye sight because I was a bad girl, I don't think you're a bad girl, are you?" you decided a fib was the best solution to this situation.

"No!" you were sure she was probably shaking her head swiftly.

"Alright, than I don't think you have to worry about anything at all," taking a step from the door you suddenly wondered how big this room was, if the place they live in was so large it would take decades to cross this room.

"Does Milady like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The shock was apparent in your face, "Umm, he's very nice, Rin."

"No, do you want to marry him?"

Ok, that was a strange question from a young girl, "No, Rin. To marry someone you must be with them a long time, so they can know whether they can handle being together for the rest of their lives, they must love each other. I have just met Sesshoumaru-sama, so there is no way we could marry."

"Oh, so you don't love Sesshoumaru-sama at all?"

"He has been kind, but I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama would like to marry a girl demon, you did say he was a demon right?"

"Of course he is, maybe milady is right… can we please take a bath together?"

Tears almost made their way to your eyes as she said this, it had almost been a week since your last washing, "Can we? I mean, of course!"

"Yay, let's go find Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"What?" was all you could say before she took your hand and ran out of the room and across the hall, another door slid open before she stopped again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Can we take a bath? Milady already said she wanted too," heat floated to your cheeks as she spoke.

"Oh, did she.." his voice made your heart beat faster than it had been, it called attention to where he was.

"Yes! Come on, we gotta hurry before Jaken calls for dinner," if it was possible the blush on your face probably took up your whole face now.

A body walked in front of you, "I thought something smelt fowl, come."

Sesshoumaru's right hand grabbed yours, twisting them together until your arm rested in his, "Come along, Rin."

"Ah.. Sesshoumaru," you tried to tell him your complaints on the situation.

"Yes?" it didn't really sound like he was questioning you, but just stating that he was there.

"Umm, about the bath thing?"

"What is it..?" his tone sounded almost bored.

"Never… never mind…" maybe he wasn't really going to bathe with you, and maybe you just read the conversation wrong, you had to let it go until you all at least got there, but it seemed obvious what would happen, you didn't think Sesshoumaru normally just escorted people to the hot tubs.

Another sliding door led to a misty room that wetted your face as you entered, the arm left yours. Clothing rustled and hit the ground next to you, "What are you doing?"

"Undressing, do you bathe in your clothes?" Sesshoumaru's voice had the same flare in it as always, none, but there did seem to be a little amusement hidden deep within that statement.

"Is there any changing rooms, or anything?"

"Milady, Rin's ready to get in! Sesshoumaru-sama's in the bath as well…come on!"

You turned from the obvious direction of the tub, there was no way to hide the heat that you felt falling toward your chest from your face. You peeled off your top throwing it to the ground as well as your skirt, "Rin, can I have a towel please?" Cloth rubbed your arm, "Thank you."

One of your hands gripped around it, "Your welcome."

Ripping the towel from Sesshoumaru's hand you jumped back covering yourself, "Where's Rin?"

"In the tub, she needs to take a bath she doesn't need to deal with this foolishness."

You finished taking off your bra and panties under the towel and gripped his arm unable to notice how full it was. The muscle was the perfect shape and it would probably take more then your two hands to wrap around it. Before realizing it you hit the side of the tub and an arm wrapped around your waist lowering you into the water.

The water felt amazing, almost forcing the thoughts of the man next to you out of your mind, "Did you want that towel on?" there was no way you could answer him at that time so you just nodded.

"Yay! Milady, will you scrub my head with soap please?" Rin asked, placing herself on your lap.

A glass container was slipped into your hand by a clawed one, "Umm, it looks like I am going to, is this the shampoo?"

Rin giggled, "Yeah, that's it."

The soap slid out slowly and onto your hand, placing the bottle down you slowly started to rub it into Rin's hair, "So this is why your hair is so soft."

"And Sesshoumaru-sama's, but Rin's hair is nothing like his," you would have giggles, if you hadn't known Sesshoumaru was right beside you. "How will you wash your body with that towel on, Milady?"

"With difficulty," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Me lord, dinner is ready, oh and you really shouldn't bathe with the humans, some might be able to smell it on you…" Jaken's annoying voice came from the door before it was closed once again.

Sesshoumaru's form got up and out of the large tub and walked away, "Goodbye Sesshoumaru-sama." But there was no answer as the door was opened and closed for the last time until you and Rin would leave.

"Is he gone?" you asked Rin.

"Yeah, we must hurry though," you nodded throwing off the towel and cleaning yourself quickly, pulling your self out of the tub just as fast.

"Can you get me a clean towel?"

Another towel lay against your body, making your heart skip a beat, "Here, Milady," Rin's voice spoke to you making your body calm a bit from the scare.

"Thank you…"

"Wear this to dinner," Sesshoumaru place a light Kimono over the towel.

"Ses…shou..maru?" you covered your body the best you could scooting away from him.

"Oh that will look lovely on Milady," Rin knew of nothing he did wrong so she was happy. The door was slid closed, but you knew there was no safety in knowing he was gone once again, quickly you changed into the kimono and let Rin show you to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey once again, this is the second chapter for today, I tried to make it as interesting as I could, but I'm sorry if you loose interest, this is a good story though, I wrote it and I want to always reread it...I'm wierd to because I usually hate rereading my stories, well anyway I don't think you have to worry about the name thing but if you see it place you name in the -----_

_And I do not own InuYasha, now you may read..._

**Chapter 6 : The Kidnapping**

Dinner was the most uneventful thing that had happened yet since you got into that place, which wasn't probably really saying much. Your heart pumped quickly feeling Sesshoumaru's presence next to you, and the food had to be the most delicious things you every tasted.

Unfortunately though, dinner ended and you were able to walk with Sesshoumaru to your room. You had no idea why he was helping you and not a maid, Rin, or even Jaken, but he stopped suddenly, "We're here, to you left." Sesshoumaru's voice motioned you to the room on your left, it had to be yours.

Your curiosity had to be fixed though, so you questioned him, "Why.. Why did you take me here, Sesshoumaru? Why not-"

"A servant? My room is to the right…" A blush overcame your features, he would sleep in a room opposite of you? "Why do you speak so informal to a lord of the western lands?"

You didn't exactly know what to say, that you didn't actually believe he was a lord? Or that you just simply believed everyone in this realm crazy? "I'm sorry, sir?"

"Do not speak to me as if we were friends. Your grace, or milord will be preferred," it seemed like this must have been something that had been bothering him, but you let it go.

"Of.. Of course, milord," that was it, might as well make people in your mind happy at least. His form began to leave your side when a thought crossed your mind, "Oh, your grace?" He stopped at your words, "Where is the toilet?"

*****

The futon in your room was very large, it could have probably fit a sumo wrestler and a half. You found out the bathroom had an entrance in your room, in front of the dresser, now it would just be finding it in the middle of the night that would be the hard part.

Your head hit the pillows of the futon and you were out, it seemed only moment later that you awoke again, the sound of the door spooked you, "Who's there?" No one answered but you felt as the futon dipped with another figure on top of it, "Who are you?"

"Are you scared?" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded different, almost filled with lust.

"Sesshoumaru…I mean milord, I think you really shouldn't be here, it's late."

A hand hit your shoulder gently, falling slowly to the opening of your bed kimono, you wanted to stop him, but at the same time you couldn't move your arms. The top of your kimono fell to the bed as his fingers trailed over your luscious mounds, you felt a hot wetness appear between your legs, but still you tried, "Please milord…" but was interrupted by his lips coming down on yours.

Suddenly the intimate moment was ruined by a crash threw your window, waking you for a second time. Your heart pounded in your chest as you realized you were having a dream, an explosion went off in the direction of your balcony, bringing you back to your senses. Wind blew vigorously at you, throwing wooden shavings and probably a bit of ceramic filings at you, "Who's there?!" A body fell on the futon next to you almost making you scream.

"He's dead, get dressed," the deep, husky voice of Sesshoumaru was back to it's cold self.

"Dead? Get dressed? What's going on?" panic sickened your body as you tried to get up as fast as it was possible.

"Rin's gone."

"Where is she?" you ran to your dresser grabbing any cloth that lay in front of you and putting it on.

"She was taken…"

Once he said that your body sped up faster than you thought was possible, reaching out for him, "Ok, let's go! Where's Jaken?"

"He won't be joining us."

A clawed hand found it's way around your wrist, pulling you close to it's master, "Wha? Then why must I--"

"Do you not want to?" he seemed to be mocking you but you ignored it.

"Of course --"

"Then don't complain.." His hand left yours lifting you up against him, he ran so fast you almost felt like you were in a car sticking your head out the window, but probably faster.

After about an hour of this he placed you down, "What's going on?"

"They seem to of taken flight, Their trail is lost," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, but you could hear every word.

"So what are we going to do? Is there anyway they could have been leading us away from where they really were?"

"That was my first thought, but I believe Naraku would think I would think that so he would probably keep his course south. We'll walk from here." You reached out and grabbed his sleeve allowing yourself to follow Sesshoumaru every step he took.

Before he began to move you realized that the two of you were alone, no Rin, no Jaken… your mind flew to your dream, making you feel aroused, guiltily you tried to erase that thought from your mind, Rin was your objective.

The day past with out you realizing it, all you could think of was how scarred Rin must have been when they took her, even now if she was still… you stopped your thinking, she had to be alive! Your stomach growled with out your permission and it brought you back to reality, you tried to ignore it, there was no way you'd let a weakness like hunger slow you down, who knew if Rin was even able to eat? You wanted to move faster, but suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped. "Sess- houmaru?"

You felt his body shift to glance at you, but decided to ignore the fact that you spoke to him that way, "Stay here." He spoke quietly, but you nodded in your reply.

Wood was dropped close by and the warmth of a fire heated your face, you scooted in as far you would dare and collected the heat to your body, the light lit the darkness you were used to seeing making you feel a bit comforted. A small amount of time later a stick was placed in your hands, "Wha.. What's this?"

"Fish."

Just the one word from his mouth brought a small smile to your face, "Thank you…yum."

He was silent as you ate, there seemed to be a uncomfortable moment between the two of you before he spoke again, "We will camp here tonight."

Again you nodded, laying close to the fire, Rin was all you could think off, and the constant fear of never going to find her again held deep down into your soul, but finally and eventually you did fall asleep.

*****

It seemed like a long night, waking up randomly through out it didn't do anything for your beauty sleep, finally you woke up, sitting up when you noticed the fire was no longer lit. Your elbow balanced your head on your knee, now you were scarred _and_ cold, a shiver released itself from your core giving yourself away to your traveling companion. "Cold?"

You took a deep breath and let your ears find where he sat just a small distance from you, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, " his footsteps were almost nonexistent as he walked over and threw something fluffy and warm on top of you.

You were waiting for him to elaborate, but of course he didn't, "Ok, thank you.." You cuddled into the object before falling into a deep sleep you didn't even think you needed…


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, here is chapter seven, I have got to say I am very proud of myself, I mean, I am usually very slow at getting thingd up, but look at me, three chapters in one week! YAY! anywho, here you go, I hope you all have been waiting impatiently for this, but if you waited patiently I guess thats good for manners....ehem...anyway I hope you all like it! If you see ----- put your name, and I do not own InuYasha....ot any of the characters...sadley...so that covers it, enjoy!_

**Chapter 7 : Leaving The Gang**

The next morning you woke abruptly as the fluffy item in your arms was pulled from your grasp, the cold of the morning air shot through your bones quickly. "I guess that means it's time to wake up," you said sitting up.

Some more fish was placed in your hand telling you, with out saying anything, to eat. You finished quickly, picking yourself up with but a yawn. You grabbed the left sleeve of Sesshoumaru's kimono only to have him stop at your touch, he turned toward you with out saying anything, "Sorry," you said with out exactly knowing what had happened.

You didn't know what to do now, was it a problem to be hanging on him? A hand you knew as Sesshoumaru's came around your wrist letting it fall onto his arm. Finally you two began you journey again, your mind became set on Rin once more, concentration was eminent.

Hours rolled by before Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped abruptly, "Wha.. What's going on?" you don't know why you expected an answer from him, but with or with out it you figured it out on your own.

"Sesshoumaru!!" a voice shouted in the direction of the two of you.

"InuYasha.." instinctively his name came from your mouth before you could stop it.

"Sesshoumaru!" the second time Sesshoumaru seemed to flinch so fast it didn't really register it.

"InuYasha… why are you yelling?" his voice was it's calm, cool self.

"Sesshoumaru! Where is she?" InuYasha stood in front of you two, but Sesshoumaru seemed to have moved in front of you.

"Who?"

"Who the hell do you think?" After a moment, when Sesshoumaru didn't answer, InuYasha spoke again, "Ka-go-me! Kagome! Where is she?"

"I don't know, nor do I care… now if you'll excuse me.."

Sesshoumaru's arm came around your waist, and as if InuYasha just noticed you spoke to you, "------?"

Turning your head toward the half demon in front of you, you spoke to him, "InuYasha…"

"Sesshoumaru! Let her go, she has no importance to you!"

"Ah little brother, that is where you are wrong…"

You turned to his answer quickly, "What?"

The demon slayer, Sango, spoke up quickly, "What do you mean by that statement?"

For some reason there was something in you that told you that you didn't need that answer so you ignored it, "Maybe they can help us, Sesshoumaru."

"I do not need any help from this Halfling…" was his answer and that was that.

You smiled at his reply only to hear a rustling that wiped it right back off, her hand gripped a handle close to her, throwing the object as quickly as possible toward the sound. There was a scream in the direction before it hit the target, "What was that?" InuYasha's voice came up.

Miroku the monk was the next to speak out of shock, "Did she just throw tokijin?"

The question was ignored though as InuYasha spoke again, "It… that was…that was Kagome!"

There was a slicing sound as something was pulled from the body, a desperate exhale was heard, "What's going on…InuYasha?" Your heart rate sped up in fear, what had she done?

"She's…She's dead.." InuYasha spoke lightly, but you heard it.

Your cover your mouth as tears began to line your eyes, "No…no this can't be, she can't be…" A hand found your shoulder, as if comforting you, or guilt you more, "Sesshoumaru.. It's all my fault." you turned to him as your first tear fell, then back to the others. There was no way to tell how you knew it was him, but you didn't even try to put that into to much thought. You had killed Kagome, and there was no coming back from that, and as this realization hit you it was like a water fall in your eyes and down your cheeks.

The body of the man left your side, and as if his hand was holding you up, you fell hitting the rough ground with your knees as you began to sob in your palms, the sword you threw must have been placed back as you heard something being sheathed, but in the next moment a second metallic sound came from that same direction, you forced your head up out of curiosity, "What's going on?"

InuYasha's voice came to your ears next in an agonizing scream, "Don't you dare touch her, Sesshoumaru!"

Trying again, you spoke up a little, "What's going on?" Two hands came around your shoulders, scaring the wits out of you, you turned toward the person, "Who are you?"

"It's just me, milady, Miroku," The monk spoke calmly somewhat making you feel less nervous. The metallic object was swung in the air, getting your attention again, but it didn't actually sound like it hit anything.

The group gasped all around you, even Shippo, the young child, and as you were scatter brained, trying to find a person to ask as your face turned every which way with confusion, a hand trailed from your shoulder and began memorizing every inch of your buttocks. "Aiiei!" you jumped from your position, high enough to where someone actually was able to catch you before placing you down, but left a hand on your waist. "Huh?"

"You alright?" InuYasha's voice seemed to make you feel a bit better.

"Ye- yeah, I would've been alright though, but thank you anyway," now that you had his attention though you would ask him what was going on. "InuYasha what's go--"

InuYasha's body was thrown from you, InuYasha seemed miles away when he yelled back. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't touch her," was Sesshoumaru's small reply, they must of started fighting at that point because you heard punches being thrown, half of which actually making their mark.

"What is going on he-?!" your question was once again stalled as an open hand slapped your face so hard you were eating dirt within seconds.

"Kagome! Leave her alone!" was all InuYasha could say as he defended himself.

Your eyes widened, "Ka- Kagome?!"

"Why? She fuckin' killed me!" It was her, there was no mistaking that voice, but what had she said? You killed her? Than how was she standing there slapping you? You moved toward her voice only to get another hard slap on the other side of your face, she pushed you to the ground feeling hit after hit, in your stomach on your face, until finally someone must of pulled her from your bruising body.

"You will leave the human be, Priestess," Sesshoumaru seemed like he was not in a good mood, but there was no real way to tell as all you could hear was his voice, and it sounded as it always did, uncaring and unemotional.

"Fine, but I want to travel with you!" Kagome hid no contempt as she spoke venomously.

"I have no need for yet another human following me around, go back to where your from, never show your face to me again."

You stood up as you heard her body hit the ground once Sesshoumaru threw her, "My lord, um, maybe we should take her, I mean she's alive, but I could have killed her, please?"

Sesshoumaru did not speak to you as he spoke, but probably to the laying girl, "Do as you wish…" with that his hand gripped your wrist, pulling you quickly off the ground, "Come, it's time to go." He let go of you, but you gripped his sleeve quickly as to not get lost later. The only noise that followed was the pounding of a woman's feet, 'Kagome…' you thought, which was only to be confirmed by the half demon himself.

"Kagome! Come back! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" his voice rose with every question with more and more anger.

To your surprise though the only response she had for him was a simple one, "Hn.."


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, here is chapter 8, sorry if the chapters are short, I do try to make them at least 4 pages on a word processor, but that doesn't really mean anything, and I would like to know if everyone likes it or not. I see a lot of people are reading my story, but that doesn't necessarily mean they like it....oh well. Thos chapter might not be your favorite if you like Kagome at all, i hate her, i don't know why, but when I right for her I get angry and things happen I might or might not have meant, please don't stop liking my story because of this though...thanks! oh I do not own InuYasha, and please place your name in -----. enjoy!_

**Chapter 8 : The Twist**

Sesshoumaru had been dragging Kagome and you around for what seemed like almost a month, or maybe more, and that is probably exactly what he felt, that he was dragging the two of you all over Japan. Every day when you all woke up was the beginning of Kagome's nonstop complaining, that of course didn't stop until she was asleep, even then you could have sworn she complained of her feet hurting! You felt bad for Sesshoumaru, who was probably blaming you for everything that was going on, it was technically all your fault any way, Kagome wouldn't have been there unless you insisted. Every night you cuddled into the fluffy object, but sleep was getting harder and harder to come by, every day you would latch onto Sesshoumaru and walk with him until you were way to physically exhausted to the point where your feet were stuck to the ground from the pain in your legs, you were pretty sure too, that if Kagome wasn't there he would just pick you up and walk until you woke up and could walk again.

Every night it seemed like a war zone in your mind, Rin had been gone for such a long time, there was nothing that said she had still been alive. You missed her and prayed for her safety every time you laid down for bed. This night was of no exception, your legs hurt, but you didn't care, if you could you would walk all day and night…

"Can't sleep?" Sesshoumaru's voice startled the quiet air, making you jump in surprise. "Again?"

"Yes… again…" you pulled a knee up putting your elbow on top of it to hold your head up in your palm. "Do you think…Do you believe that she's still alri---?" you stopped quickly hearing a loud thump from inside the woods, shooting your head up almost on instinct now.

An arm came around the front of your waist, pulling you into a nice firm body, moving you quickly, "Mmmhmmm…hmmmumm.." was all you could get out when a hand came over your mouth.

It wasn't very loud, but you definitely heard Sesshoumaru's growl in your ear, "Quiet.." immediately you loosened not wanting to cause anything to go wrong. He made sure you were settled before he removed his hand, but kept his arm around your waist, keeping you against him for what almost seemed like protection.

"What's going on?" your voice was so small you were sure that there was going to be no response back.

"Kagura.." Sesshoumaru's mouth was right at your ear, letting the warmth of his breath make it all tingly, he was so close that you almost thought you felt a shiver run down your whole spine,

"Dangerous?"

"For you… and the girl."

"Kagome?" he did not respond, but you knew that was who he meant. "Speaking of which… where-" his hand came over your mouth once again, telling you that you were speaking to much.

"Where is he?!" a woman's voice traveled from, what seemed like, below you, she had a menacing tone. "I thought kidnapping that girl would have been enough!"

The voice was so familiar it bugged you, what was it, how did you know it? A strong gust of wind, that would of made you fall down if you were alone, came and left quickly. "She's gone, for now…" you felt him jump to the ground, placing you back down, "Lay and sleep, I'll be back in a moment."

You laid down, crossing your arms to keep the warmth in your body, where had you recognized that voice from? How did you know it?

*****

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

Kagome sat against a tree staring at you with disgust, she held nothing but hate for you, there had to be something she could do, but what? Standing off of her lovely place of dirt all she wanted to do was kick you, it was just so sickening watching you all over Sesshoumaru's fluff like that, what exactly was that, a tail? To make it even worse he didn't sit but a few feet from you, were you really that needy?

Walking out of the small clearing the three of you were in she huffed, needing nothing but time alone to calm down. After a few moments of walking Kagome found a small hot spring, the steam misted the whole place with it's warmth. Taking a deep breath and sighing slightly she stripped down to nothing, her foot glided over the surface feeling the warmth, finally letting her body break the surface as she crawled in. Her bum caressed a large rock, and her hand floated down in between her legs as she tried to release so stress as she thought out loud, "Sesshoumaru and ----, there must be a way to separate them, they are always together. It's almost as if Sesshoumaru has fallen for this blind woman, but of course is to proud to say anything, I wonder if I could seduce him…what would that do…help my womanly needs maybe, darn it this is going to be hard…"

A snapped branch brought Kagome back to her senses, "Who's there?" she turned quickly jumping from the water, trying to get ready to defend herself. A figure moved into the light showing a man covered in a large baboon pelt, "Ah… Naraku."

"I was simply enjoying the view," his voice had a deep seductive tone, lust curving each and every word. A hand fell out of his pelt, letting it drop his hood, revealing a man with long black hair that was held half way up by a blue tie, his eyes were shrouded by the color around them and the looked crazy with a hint of lunacy, his smile reflected these qualities.

Under his gaze she easily relaxed, her arms came behind her head and lifted her hair slightly, "Like what you see?" Water dripped from her body as she smiled in his direction. He took one of her wrists quickly and forced her to him. He held her fast letting go only to wrap his arms around her naked waist, letting their bodies come together tightly.

She followed his lead and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a lustful kiss. Forceful and deep, their tongues lashed from one direction to another, both fighting for dominance. He continued to grind her hips into his, as his sexual arousal was taking over his whole body, and she was just a whore wanting some, either way they were getting what they both wanted. She tightened her hold forcing her boobs into his chest. He had had enough of this foreplay, thrusting her into the tree making a huge thump run through the whole forest.

Out of shock she pushed from him, "Shh, someone must of obviously heard you!"

Naraku pushed back onto her, laughing wickedly "Like who? Your blind bitch, who seems to just want to screw everything up?"

She paused in thought, speaking after only a moment, "I guess your right, but-"

"If your so worried about that woman so much, I can arrange something.."

There seemed to be a little hesitation in Kagome's voice as she continued, "That might work if Sesshoumaru isn't all over her all the time, he's a little bugger to crack yet she seems to have him twisted around her little finger, though I don't think she even realizes it.." She gasped in realization, "Speaking of which, I bet he heard that noise, leave, and take your scent with you!"

Naraku looked at Kagome, his face no longer wearing the smile from before, "Fine." He brought her to him by grabbing her boob squeezing hard, easily making her flinch in pain, now the smile was back as he rubbed her nipple, making pain had to be the best medicine for anger. Kissing her lips was his goodbye as he left her and the area.

The bruise was already forming around the rim of her breast as she got back into the hot tub and tried to relax. The form of Sesshoumaru soon entered the area directly after. "Yes?" was all she said.

"After your done we'll be leaving.." he spoke his words and turned to leave.

"Wait… I mean.. Sesshoumaru…" she stood out of the hot tub and walked to him, "I need you!"

He just looked down at her, or through her was more like it.

"I now how you disgust humans, but I was hoping you would satisfy this one need!" She grabbed his one hand trying to pull it down to her opening, only to have no effect on him at all, she couldn't budge his hand any closer to her.

"Woman, stop this nonsense, if you insult me like this again I will kill you…" with that he left an angry Kagome.

*****

You sat alone, thinking only of the voice you just heard, it was so familiar, but you couldn't even come close. The dirt on your body had no effect on you anymore, with worry about Rin, Kagome's rash behavior, and now that woman's voice. Where had you heard it? Why did it sound like you heard it just the other day? finally it hit you..

*****

As you walked for what felt like a lifetime, you realized that you were in a forest, at least at that point you were, and had no idea where you were, you were lost. It was so quiet, you didn't know what to feel, if you weren't lost you knew that you would probably feel so happy and relaxed, the swishing of the trees the random bird noises, yes you knew that the fear was just not knowing where you were until you heard something like a stick or a branch snap making you freeze in fright. "Who's there!?" you screamed, but no one answered, in fact what ever it was didn't even hear you.

For a moment you felt relieved as a voice floated over the soft forest sounds, but you were soon mistaken as the woman spoke to herself, "How dare that Sesshoumaru! How hard would it really be for him to kill Naraku for me, I mean he's so strong, and the only reason Naraku doesn't fear him is because he keeps to himself, that would be the perfect blindside!" She paused for a moment, "What if I stole that brat from his side, tell him that if he doesn't kill Naraku he'll never see her again!"

*****

What if this was a love affair? Wow, you really did just put yourself in the most awkward place there is to be in. You moved your body to a more comfortable position, when you get Rin from Naraku, or Kagura, who ever had her, than you would ditch this scene, there was no need to stick around after that, there was no reason to get involved, but you stopped yourself, isn't helping Rin already getting too involved? And why did the thought of leaving hurt you?

Rin was taken, it wasn't her fault though, it had to be Sesshoumaru's! He was the one who caused all of this, sure you couldn't condone killing, but why didn't he go to speak to Kagura, tell her why he wouldn't kill the man, and if he did than you would kill the woman if Rin was hurt at all.

How could you get caught in all this, this wasn't your fight. You sighed at that thought though, it wasn't Rin's fight either…


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! this is going to be my last chapter until next week so I hope it keeps you all hooked until then. I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters, but not the first, that one is going to be chapter 12 I believe, and I think if you like my story at all that one will be your favorite too! anywho, this chapter I believe it shows a little into how Sesshoumaru feels, but not enough to crack him, sorry! well I hope you like it, and remember I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters, and place your name in -----. enjoy! until monday!_

**Chapter 9: Another One**

A few mornings later you woke as a body crouched down next to you, "Sess-Sesshoumaru?"

Your voice was in but a whisper, but not quite a quiet one, when Sesshoumaru spoke he had a shushed voice, but he still had time to correct you. "My lord.."

"Oh yeah, sorry… My lord… where's Kagome?"

"Sleeping."

There was no concern in his voice for the woman who lay only a few feet from the two of you, so you moved on, "Oh, alright, then what is going on?"

"Rin's close."

"Oh my! That's wonderful!" your voice obviously rose too high as a hand flew to your mouth in seconds. Pulling his hand down gently you smiled at him, whispering your next words, "How close?"

"We could probably reach her in about three days with out rest."

"That's great!" you covered your own mouth this time as you noticed your voice got louder, "Sorry."

After he didn't speak for a moment though you knew there was something else, "That wasn't what you wanted to speak to me about, was it?"

"No," you heard rustling as Sesshoumaru seemed to dig for something in his kimono.

There was a small silence before you tried to speak again, "Then what?" you turned your palms up to signify your confusion. One of his dangerously sharp nails trailed gently over your arm from your elbow down to your wrist letting a shiver erupt from your core before something was dropped into your hands. "What's this?"

"A dagger," you seemed to of gotten accustomed to his short answers.

"For what, may I ask?"

"We will reach Naraku's castle soon, and no doubt there will be obstacles." You nodded getting the picture, and held the dagger close. "I don't want that bitch to see that, so hide it on yourself."

"Kagome?"

"Yes," a cloth was placed in your lap, your confusion must have been apparent on your face because he began to explain. "A new Kimono, that one your wearing is disgusting and it will be easier to hide the item I gave you in this."

He grabbed your upper arm pulling you up and placing you nicely in some bushes, "Put it on, I'll be back for you when your done."

You waited until you were sure he was gone, then began trying to figure out the new item of clothing, it was comparably different from your last piece, you must of grabbed the smallest kimono that was in that closet before you left Sesshoumaru's home because this new one was way more descent. It was a loose fit but there wasn't much else to complain about, the sleeves fell past your wrists, almost covering your hands all the way and came over your shoulders, not showing much skin below your neck. The lower part fell to about your ankles, it actually seemed that it would slow down your travel time, but you doubt that was what Sesshoumaru felt when he gave it to you, and finally it was all fit together with a large tie around your waist.

Taking the dagger you felt the intricate design of it, it was harder to tell what exactly was on it only because it was metal, the weight of it also seemed to distract you, it was heavy, nothing you couldn't handle, but it didn't seem a dagger should weigh quiet that much. Placing it on the inner part of your calf, you tied it securely so it wouldn't move when you were walking around, or even running.

Sesshoumaru met you as you walked out of the bushes, "Let's get going."

"Where's Kagome?" you noticed his voice was back to it's normal level, so you relaxed.

"What about me?" She was awake, and already as feisty as ever, before you had time to answer her question an arm came around you, pulling you behind the strong body you've known as Sesshoumaru, his efforts were futile though as something hit you in the chest hard losing the air that was settled in your chest. You hit the ground trying to catch your breath, reaching out to find the bottom of a tree you scurried around it feeling a bit safer, you pulled yourself up once you were able to breath again.

A body came to you holding you to the tree, pulling you down slightly, "Sesshoumaru?" feet hit the ground behind the two of you. "What's going on?"

"Get down," his voice showed no fear nor happiness, just his normal emotionless tone, there seemed though, that there may have been some anger between the crevices.

"What's going--?" The wind picked up again, cutting you a few times in the cheeks, you drew your hand up feeling the wetness of blood upon your fingers.

"Damn woman, now stay down!" you stayed down holding your knees to your head, fear welling up inside you.

Sesshoumaru's form let you again, "What do you want this time, Kagura?" Hearing that name made your head pop up, she was the woman who took Rin.

"I'm here for the girl," her voice was impatient, but it seemed to echo through out the whole forest.

"Take her, she is no use to me," he spoke calmly until you heard a thump.

"Ack! Sesshoumaru you bastard!" Kagome seemed more pissed than usual with only those three words.

"Why must you be so difficult? I want the blind one, not this wench."

"What did you--?!" Kagome was cut off abruptly.

"I'm sorry that I'm disinclined to grant your request," Sesshoumaru said before you heard him pull his sword from a sheath.

"Foujin no mai," The wind began to speed up again before you heard a loud explosion right where you knew Sesshoumaru last stood.

"Sesshoumaru…" his name exited your mouth before you realized it, there was no way he could have gotten out of there in time. You inclined you head up, hoping to hear something, only to have it pushed back down.

"I told you to stay down," relief flooded through you quickly only for it to be replaced with anger. How dare he scare her like that, sure you weren't anything really to him, and sure you probably were the cause of all his problems, but this was ridiculous.

"Why? Why does she want me? I have nothing to do with these whole situation, right?" You stood out of stupidity, "I can't believe you and this woman, and whoever this Naraku guy are actually messed up together, but really! I don't have anything to do with your little love affair!"

Your hand flew into the sky, forming a flat palm, perfect to slap someone, but right as you were about to go in for the kill, a hand wrapped around your wrist stopped you, "Hahaha, I got you now, stupid girl." You felt your head do a whiplash as your feet left the ground behind.

"What's going on?!" you screamed, trying to imagine the ground below your feet with now avail.

"I'm taking you to Master Naraku…"

"Ma.. Ma-ma-master?" you shook your head violently trying to reach for someone who would not be able to help you. "Put me down! Put me down right now! Sesshoumaru! Help me, please! My lord!" calling and calling you knew it was pointless, it was too late…


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! it would have been up earlier, but I was really busy and actually wasn't able to get anything written as I thought I would have, oh and the thing is, these chapters are needed to get to the progress the story line, but yes these aren't my faverite chapters, but I hope you guys at least engoy them, but I should have another chapter to put up on christmas, there should be no reason for you to use it, but if you do, put your name in ----._

_Oh and I do not own InuYasha!_

**Chapter 10: Naraku**

Kagura held your wrist for what seemed a lifetime, she held it until it felt like your hand would just pop off, either that or your arm. Eventually though she did put you down, letting go of your wrist only to grab your upper arm, throwing you into a large room that was only lit by dim lights along the wall probably. You reached out to the side of you hoping to find a wall, but when you couldn't touch one you began to walk forward, the woman behind you caught your hair though pulling you back to your original spot, "Oh Kagura, there no need to be so hard on her, she can wonder."

The deep voice scared you, there was nothing about it that made you like it, whether it be the fact that it was amused and definitely evil, or the fact that it held a seductive tone, you didn't quite know, but you definitely did not like it. "Very interesting, I had no idea it would be a mortal to bring the whole dog clan down to it's feet. Maybe a priestess, but only if they were killed by her."

That was it, the man was crazy, there was no way to tell when he went crazy but you were gonna say probably 50 years or so ago, who was this man? What did he want with you? You thought you would just start with the easy one, "Who are you?!"

The evil laughter sprung forth again, "Ahahahaha, Oh my dear, you have no idea what's going on." You felt a presence come behind you, almost feeling the breath on your back.

Jumping forward you tried to get a larger space between the two of you, "I don't think so, or else I wouldn't be asking you any questions.. Why me? What's going on? And once again who the hell are you?" you don't know where it came from, but all the questions fell out of your mouth with no need of thought.

"Well I guess I can tell you since your probably going to be here a long, long time, My name is Naraku. I brought you here as a favor to a colleague, and so I won't get bored with just a kidnapping I have a.. proposition for you."

That name, Naraku, you heard it so many times, but this time you would remember it, "You! You're the one who took Rin from us! Give her back! She has nothing to do with this…actually neither do I. Please just give her back and we will leave you and who ever to fight it out, please!" you slowly realized that he asked you a question, bringing you slowly to realization, "I will do nothing for you!"

"Oh? Is that right?" This man liked to talk, something you weren't really used to as Sesshoumaru kept mostly to his self. His words curved into what was probably a smile.

"Ye- yes that's right," your confusion began to lift, but in it's place fear began to crawl in.

There was a small silence, something was definitely up, what did he know that you didn't? As if he read your thoughts he answered your question on the spot. "You can't see, right?" You didn't answer, everything you would say would just prove his point, whatever it was. "And the reason you are traveling with the dog named Sesshoumaru is because he has told you he could bring it back for you, am I getting this correct?"

That wasn't true! You told yourself, but there was no way he would believe that, and he would get to much satisfaction from just your few words, "No! I'm only traveling with him for Rin!"

"I have heard from a little bird that you would do anything for your sight back, travel days, months, or even years with the dog demon was nothing compared to what you'd really do, isn't that right? What would you say if I could grant you your wish of sight?"

'Do I really look that gullible?!' you thought to yourself.

"Ah you think I'm lying, I can see it on your face or did you forget not everyone is blind, like yourself. If you really didn't believe that someone can get your eyesight for a small price, why would you travel with someone who says that might be able to get it for you, wouldn't you be gullible then?"

You went to bit your lip but knew it would give you all away so you stopped yourself, "You just met him, the kid told you he could and you believed her, why can't you trust me?"

He snapped his fingers and a tiny scream came from the back of you, "Milady?"

That voice, you stepped closer wanting nothing but to reach to her, "Rin? Rin, Is that you?"

"I knew you'd come for me, milady!" she sounded happy even after that scream, there was another snap from his fingers and you knew she was gone.

"Are you starting to want to believe me yet?" Naraku's arm came around your waist, holding you tight against his body, his other hand slid down your arm gently, bringing spikes all the way down your spine. You tried to move away, with no success, as he grasped your hand and began kissing it over and over, to many times to count.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well aren't you right to the point?" His face pulled itself into your neck, whispering lustfully into your ear, "I like that…The warmth of a woman's flesh." His mouth lay so close to your ear your could have sworn his mouth had made contact with it.

"You might as well give in, there is no one on there way to get you, no one. Sesshoumaru really doesn't care about any humans, except that little brat strangely enough," You flinched, just wanting to be free again. "I could just take you if I wanted, but I thought I'd be a little generous, offering you sight and all."

There was nothing more you wanted to do but run, run away from this mad man, but as you thought about it he spoke again, "Don't even think about leaving, I can easily over power InuYasha, don't think I can't overpower you." He gripped your hand tightly, getting tighter by the moment until finally you gave a yelp, "We can do this the hard way, in which you get nothing, or the easy way. Now choose, I'll give you till dinner to decide. Kanna, take her to her room."

He finally let go of you as you heard a small voice, "Yes Naraku." The calm voice came to you and poked you in the hips, "Can I have your hand?"

You were hesitant for a moment, but eventually let your hand drop so she could have it. The whole way through an equally large place as Sesshoumaru's, Kanna was quiet and only pulled you too the door, she opened the door gently and led you into the room, "The kimono the master would like you to wear is on the bed, a servant will be up to help you get bathed and dressed."

The door closed quietly and you were alone, your nerves were pretty much shot, but this long day, you knew, was long from over. Being in the room alone was spooky and felt very uncomfortable, you had no idea where you were, and lost track when you entered this weird world. You forced yourself forward finding the bed about three steps in, your hands came to your face as you finally groaned and dropped down on it.

The difference between this bed and any other you had felt since you could remember was that this bed was a bed, an actual bed, no futon, full mattress and spring loaded, you felt guilty to speak of it, but it was the most comfortable bed you had ever felt. The comforter had to of been made of mink, thick and soft at the touch, and the pillows had to be made of the most perfect feathers there was ever created, this had to be the best, worst dream you ever had.

Your hand slid over a soft material that lay on the bed, as you lifted it though you realized it had just been the kimono the girl had spoken of. The anger on your face had to be apparent, as you tried to make it so, the kimono had to be silk, thinner than anything you had ever felt in the universe of cloth. There were no ands, ifs, or buts about this, you were going to feel naked in front of a man who only wanted you for your body anyway, it took all you could to keep the growl in your throat.

A door slammed open making you drop the kimono in surprise as you jumped off the bed, "Uh, umm, who's there?" You felt discouraged, and your heart had to be pounding at a hundred beats per minute.

The presence dropped to the ground, making you just feel uncomfortable. "Th- The lo- lord Naraku wishes me to get you ready for dinner, m'lady."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I think I can dress myself though, thank you anyway," you shifted your leg remembering the dagger on it.

You felt a hand appear on your leg making you fall back on the bed in surprise, "I must.. He'll kill me if I don't." There was definitely fear involved in all of this woman's actions.

"Now, I don't think he'd go that-" you were cut off.

"No m'lady, Naraku is an evil man, nothing will ever stop him from getting what he wants. If he wants you clean, in that kimono and me to do that, there is nothing that will get in his way from getting that. He will probably kill me and do it himself," You stared into the darkness, the curse within your own eyes, but finally nodded.

"Can you please wait outside for a moment then?" You felt the servant girl get off of you and heard her walk outside.

You still felt very uneasy, the knife was easily untied, but you still had to find the right spot to hide it. You bent over the side and felt the bottom of the bed, feeling under the main mattress there was a small hiding place under the many blankets of the bed, "Perfect," you said as you place the dagger there nicely. You walked over to the door and let the maid in, "I'm all ready."

It all seemed like a blur, and you didn't really speak that much through everything. It was tough, like you were coming to the end of your life or something. After you were clean she pulled you back into your room so she could pull the kimono on you. Just as you thought you felt naked and embarrassed. The neck line had to be worse then anything you ever wore, and only came to mid-thigh, it seemed there was no point to be wearing it almost. The woman finished up and fell again to the ground, "Someone will be back in here to bring you to dinner in just a moment." She got up and traveled away and through the door, which close quickly behind her.

This place was very cold, you shivered feeling a chill run through your body. What is this place, why was it like this? You pulled your arms around yourself trying to pull the heat to the center of your body. There was another knock on the door, "It should be open," you call, and realize you were right as it opened. "So you're here to bring me to dinner?"

"Yes, that's right. Hope you feel confident in the decision you will make tonight," you knew who it was, it was the voice of your captor, Naraku. "Don't worry you have until after dinner to make your choice," you felt terrified as he came and placed his arm around your waist again, leading you out of the room..


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, I think I portrayed a very good rape, it does not show anything good about it at all, you know how you read rape scenes and they make them seem.... i don't know if you understand, but they make them seem enjoyable for some reason, but yeah you will definately not like this if you are normal...anyway this will be the last time I update for at least a few days, but don't worry this may end badly but the next chapter is the best one I've written and it's worth the wait._

_I do not own InuYasha, just so ya know..._

**Chapter 11: Rape!?!**

A chair came to the back of your knees as you came up to a table, assumedly the dining table, there was shuffling all around you before Naraku's deep obsessive tone broke it, "If you give me your answer now you might be able to eat dinner and actually see to it."

He was trying to sway your decision but nothing would make you change your mind, "There is no way I would give in, especially since I've never had a problem before."

You forced your face away from where you believed he was and picked up your chopsticks, aiming for your plate quickly hoping to hit it. To your surprise there was nothing there and his evil laugh was placed into your ears, "Well you might want to wait for your food first."

You were mad with rage, but you tried to keep it under your skin, a person touched your shoulder placing, very loudly, a plate. "Thank you," you spoke disdainfully. Instead of just going for it this time you placed your hand at the edge of the plate and put the chopsticks into it and grabbed a bit of the food placing it gently into your mouth, holding in a gasp of shock as it touched your tongue. The meat and everything tasted fantastic, juicy to a point, your mouth was just wanting more and more, so you kept eating. Before you knew it the food as gone and all you wanted to do was sit there and lick the plate, but you stopped yourself lest be made a fool again.

A hand was placed on your leg as you put you chopsticks down, all your nerves you had before dinner were spiked right back up to your skin. You jumped up from your chair and began to back away from the table, "Don't you touch me."

It seemed like a mile away, but his chair scooted out and before you knew it his hand was around your back pushing you to him. "What's the matter, you have nothing to worry about…" he whispered directly into your ear. He pulled away for but a second, but in that time frame he went from in front of you to the back, holding you just underneath your belly button pulling you toward him again. "All you have to do is give in willingly and you get your sight, it's not as bad as your trying to make it out to be."

"I will never give into you! I do want my sight, but I will never ask for it in this way, just leave me alone!" you elbowed him as hard as you could letting his hand loosen just enough for you to start running away in the opposite direction.

A blast of wind threw you against the closest wall and Naraku was on top of you again, "You could have done this the easy way.." That was the last thing he said to you as he grabbed your hand and turned you toward him painfully. You yelped but didn't stop fighting it, struggling, trying to slip your hand through his, but nothing worked. He drug you out of the room and then each and everyway through the cold castle until suddenly he stopped throwing a door open and you onto a bed. He held you down by one hand on your chest finally speaking, "I'll ask you one more time!"

"Never!" Feeling the bed you thought it was a long shot but definitely worth it, you reached under the mattress quickly, shocked to find the knife actually there, you lunged it at him only to have your hand stopped by his other.

"Oh where did the wench get this dagger.. Ah I see, his crest, Sesshoumaru you kidder." There was a thud into the ground as he placed one of his leg on either side of your waist. "That will make this all the better."

"No! Please! Don't!" You had no other choice, your last option.. beg. Naraku's hands came around your's once again pulling them up to the bedpost and tying them in record speed with a rope.

"ONE MORE CHANCE! I'm going to take you whether you want it or not, at least the upper hand you get something you've wanted since you were young." You struggled quite a bit with the rope at your hands but after a few moments you knew it was impossible letting a tear roll down your cheek, you nodded in compliance. You weren't sure, but you felt him smile a wicked smile as he got off of you, "That's a good girl. Now that you want your sight I'll give you just that.." his voice almost sounded like a snicker as you heard a drawer open. "I want my women to know what they're getting, I like them knowing what's going to happen to them."

"May I ask you one thing?" another tear ran down you cheek as you spoke roughly.

"And what's that?"

"Keep me tied?"

He seemed to hold back a laugh that time, "If that's what you want, I think I can allow that. Stay still." He placed something above each of your eyes, sharp pains came to both points quickly as he pressed the items into your skin, forcing your eyelid closed.

At first you didn't want to open your eyes knowing that all you would see was your captor and soon to be rapist, but the curiosity of sight all together ended up being your downfall as you opened them up. It was blurry at first only to clear up after you blinked a few times, the air in the room cooled almost instantly, feeling a breeze over your bare arms hanging from the bedpost so you looked over the right, hoping to see something, anything other then Naraku first. It was a window, open to the stars outside, bright and beautiful, sparkling down on something so awful.

A hand appeared at your chin pulling you toward the owner, Naraku stared down at you, there was almost shock in his eyes, but skipped back over to pleased. "Your eyes are more extraordinary then I thought they'd be, that's good." His hair was a dark black and fell to about the small of his back as he leaned over to look at you, he wore an old fashioned kimono that was a deep red on top and the bottom was a dark grey. None of it really mattered though as he stepped away from you and started taking of his top, you felt disgusted as you laid back down trying not to look at the man who would rape you. He slipped on top of you, bringing his hand to your collar bone and bringing it down slowly so the kimono he put you in separated at his touch while the other hand reached behind you to untie it. Your breathing quickened at his touch as your whole body stiffened, he pushed the kimono to either side of your body grabbing a breast, massaging it as he looked up at your face, "What's the matter not enjoying this as much as I am?" He paused giving you a smile you would never forget, "Juts relax, everything will be pleasurable."

All you heard when he spoke was muffled sounds, the only reason you knew he was speaking was his moving lips, comprehensive skills were flown out of the door when he gave you your sight. His hands moved from your boob to your sides rubbing gently trying to make it easier to relax which made no since either. You slowed your breathing, but at his touch your legs tightened, being more nervous now. He smiled hearing you breathing go back to normal, satisfied by his actions.

His hands pushed away the rest of the kimono, but as he looked down over your body his smile turned to rage as he spotted your underwear, "Who.. why.." He stopped himself putting his finger just underneath the band of them and tore them into shreds as pulled them off, "You are never to wear those in my castle!"

"Well that won't be a problem since you just ripped the last pair I had with me, thanks a lot!" you yelled back at him, only to get a slap in the face.

"You speak when I tell you to, wench!" He relaxed, "Now see what you've made me do."

The throbbing in your cheek made you wince, it had to be bruised at least as you felt it start to bleed. He stepped off of you once again picking up a cloth off of the stand next to the bed wiping your cheek a little then pulling down his pants, the next thing you knew he was back on top of you, your head was placed nicely in his hand, but when his lips crashed onto yours, it wasn't exactly as nice. His tongue forced your lips open even when you tried to keep your lips as closed as possible, to keep you from biting down he held you mouth open with his other hand. At that moment there was nothing sweet about his kiss, the taste was a rotting taste and the force of his hands was hurting all you felt was pain.

His hand dropped your head as it flowed down your body to play with your very sensitive lower lips, pushing at least two fingers inside of you at the same time as his face reached yours again. Right as he began kissing you again though he pulled back quickly to lick his fingers, "A virgin, that was unexpected, you've been with Sesshoumaru for more then a month and he hasn't touched you? Haha, excellent, even better."

He cut your wrists free giving you a huge smirk, "NO! you screamed unable to hold it in.

"I said you can't speak until I tell you you can!" You winced waiting for a slap, but he stopped himself, grabbing you arm and pulling it down, "Touch it!"

You wanted to refuse, but when his hand around your arm got tighter and started ripping your skin you knew you had no other choice, you gripped him with two hands not wanting to do any more then that, but his hand on your arm made sure that wasn't all as he forced you to move up and down along the whole thing. Your unenthusiastic ways though started to bore him so he placed his legs on either side of your head and placed his giant manhood into your mouth, it took all you had to not gag on it, but you held it down, "Suck it."

You closed you eyes not wanting anything to continue, you wanted to leave, just let you leave. But it didn't end, and you closed your lips around him, hoping to make it go away as fast as possible. Moving his hips up, away from your face and then pushed himself back inside of your mouth, in no time he was moaning, he was reaching his climax so you tried to pull away, but he forced you to stay, cumming inside your mouth. His breathing was heavy but it didn't stop him from speaking, "Swallow it."

Wanting to cry you felt that you couldn't anymore as your eyes were swollen with the tears you had no idea you were shedding during the whole ordeal. Naraku brought his legs back down, but he wasn't finished, he placed himself in between your boobs and began to make himself hard again, and when he was he lay down next to you, pulling you on top of himself, "You will take your own virginity, how does that sound?" he laughed at his words knowing he would just get mad at you again if you even tried to respond. His hands fell to your waist as he pressed you down onto his large cock as hard as he could making you scream in pain, and making him moan, "Nice and tight, just as I knew you would be!"

He pushed you up and pulled you down again and again, each time he pushed himself farther and farther inside of you, and finally a half hour later he reached, for the second time, his max and flipped the two of you over so he was on top again.

The moonlight that flooded into the room made him look fantastic as it glowed off of his body and his hair, but you hated the beautiful man, he was disgusting on the inside, and that was a nice word for him. He leaned over you and started playing with himself trying to get himself hard once more, only taking a moment before putting himself at your opening once again, it hurt so bad you couldn't feel it anymore, completely numb all over, but when he pushed himself through again you screamed louder then you ever had known you could. His face was in your chest in between each of your personal pillows, looking up at you with an evil look, before he started kissing your chest up to the tip of your nipple and started licking it, and with out warning bit down hard. Blood fled your skin as it dripped down you breast and across your chest down into your belly button. At that moment you gave up on life, nothing could be worse then this, and right as you thought that he came once more, falling to your side.

You rolled into a ball falling into the opposite corner of the bed, all you wanted was sleep now, sleep would make everything better, this had to be just a bad dream, a horrible bad dream, and all you had to do was wake up, just wake up..

It took about an hour before you realized he was sleeping and another one to finally get to sleep yourself.

*****

You woke the next morning as the sun shone through the window, it's raise reached out toward your eyes, but you tried to scoot as far from it as possible turning over in your bed. Suddenly an arm fell over your waist and your eyes shot open, 'last night..' you thought to yourself. You could see, but at a terrible cost, you sat up to get away from him covering yourself with the blanket.

"Good morning," he sat up as well leaning over to give you a kiss, but you pulled away. "Now now, is that anyway to treat the man who gave you your sight back?"

For what he did, he seemed incredibly calm, "Can I please leave this place? Can I please have Rin and leave?"

"Oh the girl, almost forgot about her, good thing you mentioned that to me or else she might of.. well anyway." he got up in all his glory and walked to the end of the bed, bending down so that you could only see his head. He opened what looked like a trunk and threw an object at you, "There you go."

Rin lay in your arms shivering, you wrapped your arms around her quickly, "How dare you? Making her listen to the whole thing, she's just a little girl!" He was a monster and this proved it once and for all, no heart to speak of. "You bastard! She didn't deserve this!"

He laid back pulled on his pants on looking straight at you, "I could have made her watch."

The voice he used was calm and he obviously thought he didn't do anything wrong, so you threw the biggest punch you could at him with all your weight into it. He of course stopped it, punching you in the stomach which tossed you across the room into the wall.

"Don't think I couldn't have done worse, I always can." He left the room taking his top with him without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone? how's it going? I can say this, I'm exhausted, I think it's because my husband is currently sleeping on me, but who knows....oh yeah Merry Christmas, I hope every one had a good one, oh yeah I'm also stuffed from food...that's another reason I'm sleepy._

_Oh yeah , here it is! The chapter I tried to get you all waiting for, and it is a good one, it makes me happy...and it's also the last one I have written, so I hope you enjoy, and understand if I'm late on the next one. Alright and lastly I don't own InuYasha...hope you all enjoy, and please review, makes me feel special!_

**Chapter 12: The Life of The Seeing**

Every morning since your extreme life change, you woke with the same sweat plastered over your whole body. Nightmares upon nightmares came to you, always ending the same way, with Rin thrown into your arms, this morning was no different.

It had to of been a month since you left Sesshoumaru, and the same length since Naraku took his place in your life. You never saw him around, unless he wanted to be seen, and he always pulled you into the closest room, like one night wasn't enough torture for you, but every time though you made sure Rin was no where around for it.

You stepped out of the bed opening the drawer in the nightstand, looking down on the dagger you picked up the morning after, hoping to hide it from Naraku's gaze from then on. It had a quarter moon on the very top of the actually sharp part of the knife, and on the hilt, engraved, was a beautiful dog that seemed to be walking through a thin layer of trees. You only looked at it in the morning, but the image never stayed the same, always moving, this must have been the reason it was so hard to tell what it was before hand.

Letting the dagger find it's way into it's spot once more your attention fell to a moving spot in your bed, "I wonder where Rin could be?" you walked around the bed with a large smile, pretending not to notice the bump's laughter. "Is she looking for flowers? Or maybe getting breakfast?"

"Here I am!" Rin's head popped out of the covers smiling brightly at you, no worry in the world.

You jumped, turning all the way to face her, "Oh my Lord! You scared me!"

The window curtains flew open by your hand before you turned back to Rin once more, "Oh! Milady! It looks beautiful today, could Rin maybe go play outside for once?"

Sitting down next to her you smiled a thin smile and nodded, "It's alright with me, but you know we have to ask Naraku."

"Oh! But he always says yes!"

You stopped smiling looking away from her quickly, at a consequence he let everything happen, but Rin had nothing to do with that either, you hated asking him for permission!

"Milady…"

"What is it Rin?" you looked back at her.

"Rin misses Sesshoumaru-sama, she hates it here!"

"But don't you like getting everything you want? Is Sesshoumaru like that to you too?"

She looked at you, almost in anger, "I thought you said that you couldn't call Sesshoumaru-sama that?"

You groaned having forgotten you told her everything that had happened, laughing about it all with her, but now she too enforced the law of Sesshoumaru, "Oh! I meant His Grace…." Pulling her too you as her face lightened you smiled gently, "Don't worry, I know he'll come for us, he loves you!"

"And My lady!" you held in your cue to yell at her that he cared nothing for you, and only for her, but you didn't actually believe he was coming at all, it had been a month, what would take him so long to get there?

"Let us get dressed and ready for the day," Naraku always had your kimonos sent up to Rin and you, hers were always very cute and never provocative, which made you happy, she was just a little girl after all, but your's, your's were always a completely different story. Everyday they would change depending on his mood, or his penis. One day it might be very nice, the next it could be as low as your belly button with cleavage, which you would never wear unless Rin was not around, you'd stay in your Pajamas until he sent you something more decent, which was never that much more.

You grabbed your box heading for the bathroom, there was no way you'd try these on in front of Rin unless you knew what they looked like on you first, "I'll be right back, hun, don't leave the room!"

Rin nodded happily as she opened her small box and danced around with a dark blue kimono.

The door closed silently behind you as you entered a room across the hallway, a room with tiled floor and a hot tub all the way across the room, a single large oval mirror stood on a stand next to a counter with any kind of soup you could imagine. You placed your box there, opening it quickly, like a band aid. The cloth was thin once again, black in detail, with nothing exciting on it at all, the tie underneath it was a hot pink. The neckline didn't look to bad, but they never really did until you put them on, so you did, sliding it nicely over your naked body. You walked to the mirror to see yourself fully with a sigh of relief. It fell to right below your knees, with only a slight slit up the front right side, and the cleavage was to a minimum, with your shoulders almost covered all the way, and lastly the sleeves covered your arms all the way so you didn't have to worry about them at all.

You looked at your face, clean as it had to be there, your cheeks were rounded with and your teeth were white against your full pink lips. The black locks of your hair fell to about mid back, always feeling smooth against it, everything seemed normal and extraordinarily boring. There was one thing though that seemed to catch Naraku's attention though, as well as all the servants that ever passed you, that one thing was your eyes. Looking deep within them now they were a beautiful teal blue that had a hint of gold on the inside surrounding the pupil, for some reason you could find yourself staring deep within them for long moments before you were interrupted.

Stopping yourself you decided that this would be good enough for today, he must be busy or something and not wanting to be distracted at all. You went to the other room and combed Rin's hair before finally going down a few corridors to Naraku's bedroom, where two servants always stood in wait for his next command. They announced you both to him before he had let you in, starring at you intently, "What is it you want wench?"

You stared at his face seeing the unpleasant look in his eyes, "We were hoping to be able to go outside the castle today, we are awfully bored."

He stared longer, but you knew not at your face, before he made his decision, "Alright, but you come here directly after… alone."

Hiding your groan you spoke up again, "Sir, do we really need to, I mean we just wanted to go outside.."

"Do you prefer we do it now?!" That stopped you, looking down at Rin you shook your head, "Good, take Kohaku with you."

You found Rin's hand quickly, taking her from the room as fast as possible, not wanting Rin to get involved in any of that. The walk to the front door would have normally taken about what seemed like an hour, but it was in front of the two of you before you knew it, as was Kohaku who stood at the door waiting.

The nice warm breeze twisted up your hair as you walked out to a large rock in the middle of a flower field, Rin had grabbed Kohaku's hand and drug him to a close patch trying to convince him to pick some flowers with her, but he stood there, just watching with no real care about anything the little girl had said or was doing.

A rose patch grew next to your rock so you grabbed one pulling it from it's origin only to be pricked slightly, you threw your hand into your mouth on instinct, trying to make it feel better, but eventually let it drop to the flower once again. You plucked a petal whispering an old saying you had known since you were young, only changing it a bit, "He'll come.." and another one. "He won't come…"

Time passed before you were only a few petal left on the rose, whispering the final touches and finally the last one, he'd come. You shook your head knowing that was so stupid, those things never turned out, you looked up above the stem, startling yourself.

A man stood on the edge of the wood, watching you intently. He wore a white kimono that had red hexagons from his shoulders, and on the end of his sleeves as well, on the body of it and him was a large piece of armor that spiked over his left shoulder, and was tide on with a goldenrod sash, over his right shoulder lay what looked like a feather boa. His eyes were a piercing gold, but they looked like they really had no feeling at all, a cold almost heartless look to them, and his long silver hair fell to the back of his knees, if not longer. The last thing you noticed on his handsome face was two magenta stripes on each side of his face and the small crescent moon on his forehead.

"Who… who are you?" was all you could get out before he began to step out of the shadows, now looking at Rin and Kohaku.

Rin turned toward you hearing your question, only to brighten when she saw the man, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's missed you so much!"

Running in his direction she was stopped by the boy who stood with her, you turned back toward the man in shock, "Sesshoumaru?" Your eyes welled up with tears you didn't think you'd ever shed, tears of happiness, but something stopped you, wasn't he suppose to look like some kind of monster? But he was such a handsome man…

A tear finally escaped your eye as the man walked up to you with more grace then a swan ever could, and a girl followed close behind him with black hair to her shoulders that was covered in plenty of dirt, sticks, and leaves. She wore a green skirt with a white sailor-like top, all she did though was glare at you in disgust. Sesshoumaru's hand met your tear wiping it away just as quickly as it shown it's face on your cheek, "I see, shards of the jewel." His hand floated to yours letting your stem fall finally as he looked over your hand, dried blood lay over your finger, "That made it easier.."

"What?" your confusion was confused at this point, but he walked past you, but did not let his gaze fall from your face. His hand jolted to the air as a weapon was flown directly at him, crushing it with out even attempting to look.

"What is this foolish game?" Sesshoumaru's voice was smooth and cold, but his question was more like a statement as his gaze followed the path of where the weapon had come from, all the way to Kohaku.

You ran in between the two of them knowing what would probably happen, "I don't care what you say, he's just a child- who just tried to kill you, yes, but he has so much left in his life!"

"He has nothing left," it barely filtered through your ears before he was gone.

"Huh? Sessh-ou-ma-ru…?" you turned just slightly to find that he was now behind you holding the chain of the weapon he had crushed moments before and Kohaku held the other side of it with a glossed look in his eyes. "Kohaku?"

The silver hair of Sesshoumaru moved as he pulled his side of the chain easily throwing the boy toward him, He bent down placing his hand around Kohaku's throat and bringing it up above him in the air.

All you could do was watch in horror, until finally you get your senses back, "Stop! Stop it! Your killing him!!"

"He would have killed you if I did not interfere."

"I- I don't care, I know there has to be a good reason," you walked to him hands about to grasp his sleeve at his side. "Please, just don't kill him. Please!"

Sesshoumaru stood a moment longer, never looking at you, just the boy in his hand, until finally he threw Kohaku to the ground, "Let's get going…"

"Not with my woman, your not," a hand wrapped itself around your upper arm, bringing you into Naraku's arms, right up against his body.

"Let me go, you monster!" but as you struggled all you did was get weaker, and his hold only got stronger and tighter.

Watching, Sesshoumaru did not move, but Kagome certainly stood up, "Excuse me, but if she was your's you would have marked her, and I don't see anything like that visible."

You felt surprised, was Kagome defending her? "Oh I'm sorry, how stupid of me…" he grabbed your hair and pulled in one direction, helping him get a great view of your neck before he dug his teeth straight into your neck. The pain was horrific as it seemed to be felt through out your whole body, your scream could probably of been heard for miles. As Naraku pulled his mouth away he began licking your wound, subduing the bleeding nicely, "Is that all you needed?"

His arm loosened letting you fall to the ground, cradling your neck. Rin was the only one to run for you, trying to help you off the ground, "Milady, are you ok?"

"Rin, it's time to go," Sesshoumaru's voice was as emotionless as always, but there seemed to be a slight change, almost anger, but to slight to make a complete judgment on.

You grabbed Rin, running from the mad man, running past Sesshoumaru, running till you felt you were finally safe, which took at least ten minutes, you were sure you were a good mile and a half away before you stopped yourself. The only thing that stopped you was the worry of getting lost, just as you stopped you placed Rin down, and when you stood back up Sesshoumaru stood in front of you. "Is it done? Will he leave us alone now?" instead of answering he took a step closer to you, directly in front of you. "What's wrong? Is everything…" you stopped as his fingers met your cheek, trailing it lightly.

The face in front of you was calm, back to it's normal self you saw before Naraku showed up, his palm pressed itself against your cheek, making your breathing get a little jagged. Your heart began to pump faster as butterflies began to swarm in your stomach, he pulled his face moments from yours before you finally tried to speak again, "Sessh- oumaru… is everything… ok…?" the two of your lips met before you could even try to finish your question.

The lips against yours were so unnaturally soft as they moved swiftly, sweet as chocolate, but they had their own distinct taste that was somehow better than any sweet, any food, anything you had ever tasted. Just when you thought for sure there was nothing that could make this better, he gently placed his tongue against your lips asking for entrance, and when you granted it your taste buds exploded with happiness. Your tongues matched each others, but there was nothing messy about it, no sloppy noises, nothing, it had to be the perfect kiss between two people.

"Aagh!" your lips left his abruptly as a sharp pain was felt through your throat, the only thing was the pain didn't stop, it kept splitting more and more until finally you could feel it down your spine. Your hand clasped over your neck trying it's hardest to stop the pain from going any further, trying to stop it completely if possible, but to no avail. Falling to your knees in agony your eyes began to well up with tears, but you held them back, held them to hide the true pain you felt, this, you believed, was no time to be weak, you finally felt a little bit of happiness…for pain.

"What did you do to her?!" Kagome joined the small group, but in all your pain it was obvious why you didn't notice until that point.

"Please! Please…just make…just make it…stop! Please!" you choked your words to Kagome the best you could, before a few tears finally slipped from your eyes and all went black…


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright everyone, so sorry it took so long, I'm kinda angry that it took so long, and it shouldn't of really...i just get so caught up in somethings you know? well anyway, here is chapter 13, I actually knew kinda what I wanted to write for this one, so that's a huge reason why I'm kinda mad at myself, but I believe this is another chapter needed, like all the others, this one is pretty good, though you'll be angry with me at the end, I mean I didn't plan that ending trust me, but there was no real way of making it work, at least not in my mind, but we'll see if it sticks *wink wink* any way, I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, though I do control their actions...hehehe....well yeah I've told you all that before. oh and you will need it so place your name in ---------, gotcha? kk have fun and I hope to get lots of readers! please enjoy and review for me! I like to know what ya'll think!_

**Chapter 13: Marked!**

Naraku stood before Sesshoumaru after you had left, with a large smile, that simply said he'd won all over it. The Silver haired demon was having trouble keeping his anger hidden, but was sure not anyone could tell, he turned his body to leave.

"Oh Before you go," The other spoke throwing something over. "She forgot this quaint little gift, but to get something so valuable from a demon who hates humans so much…"

Sesshoumaru knew what his opposite meant by that, but easily ignored the statement as he caught the dagger with his single hand, placing it gently into his kimono, "It won't keep."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… my man, Sesshoumaru, I was very shocked to find that you had not tasted her yourself.. So pure, so innocent, and now mine for good."

"Like I said…" he turned once again to leave but was stopped by the obnoxious voice.

"You know the only way to tell, and I know that it would be impossible for her not to, for how many times I've had her, the last few times I didn't even have to force her, but at least now I'll know I'll always be able to find you, if I ever should need anything, or maybe someone."

The delicate hand of Sesshoumaru moved quickly to the throat of Naraku, holding him tightly to the ground, "I know one way we could find out!" his voice was harsh, but the cool collected Sesshoumaru still showed, but may have been falling through the cracks.

"Tsk, Tsk, Sesshoumaru, but then wouldn't that all be pointless, you know what would happen to her. Could you handle that?"

Naraku's head flung from his body as the other demon took out his anger on the body left behind, finally getting his cool back as he dashed through the forest meeting you in seconds.

*****

What happened? It was dark again, was it all just a terrible dream? For some reason your hopes peaked, it had been to much and here you thought you'd do anything for your sight.

Walking forward a light began to invade the whole space, a mist surrounded you, curling around your ankles, it was then that you realized that you were in the dream now, and that you _could_ see. For some reason the scenery didn't scare you, and though it probably should have, it seemed more relaxing really than anything else. A shadowed figure stood in front of you, and as it got closer a man's outline began to etch itself, long hair and a bulky outfit. Closer he walked, his face looked almost woman-like but as handsome as any man you had ever seen, no… more, he was like a male siren, although he had absolutely no need to speak, let alone sing, to subdue you. He was in front of you, Sesshoumaru, the only thing you saw in your mind was gorgeous, simply gorgeous.

His body stood so close to you making your breath almost stop in your throat, he didn't even seem like he was breathing at all, but was as calm as you had ever known him to be. His arms claimed your waist as his own, pulling you deep within his strong safe body. It was so comfortable until suddenly a bad feeling forced you to pull away from him, your whole body began to shake all the way down to your toes, "Please, just stop this, let me wake up!"

"Do you not want me?" he sounded hurt which surprised you.

"Wha-?" you couldn't even get the simple one worded question out before the body in front of you began to shift.

The silver hair shortened and changed the completely opposite color, his eyes darkened, and his clothing changed, finally the remains folded themselves into the form you wish you could have forgotten, Naraku. He spoke with no laugh, that always irritated you, and no smile, he seemed so serious as he spoke, "Did you want me instead?"

Without a thought your body mechanically walked to the new man, clutching him between your two arms, your mind shouted at your body to pull away, that this man needed to be ran from, but nothing happened, if anything you clasped tighter. To your hatred you noticed something, this felt right, you were holding the right person in your arms.

Naraku's arms wrapped around you, kissing your forehead lightly, before your head raised to his calmly. 'No! No!' you screamed in your head over and over, and as the two of your lips met your mind fell blank.

*****

Holding you in his arms as you fainted Sesshoumaru gently placed you on the ground. "What did you do to her?!" Kagome asked again, getting more frustrated by the second.

"That sounds ridiculous coming from your mouth, wench," he placed his hand on your shoulder as Rin leaned over you in a panic.

"What are you talking about?!" she asked back.

"Concern for the girl that you hate."

"What I never said I -" she stopped as Sesshoumaru gave her a terrible glare.

"You are the reason for this, Rin hold on to the girl."

Rin laid down next to you, hugging you tightly, not letting go, there were tears staining her cheeks. With out much thought an orb circled around the three of you and rose of the ground, zooming off into the distance, leaving an angry Kagome behind.

*****

You woke up with a startle, the dream imprinted on your memory. Why would you behave in such a manner, why did you just walk up to him and take it? Fear began to swell within you.

"Is she alright?" a child's voice spoke from a small distance.

"Don't worry, Shippo, she's alright, she just needs to get her bearings straight…" As the second voice spoke it barricaded itself deep inside your head, making you jump towards it and out of the futon you were lying in.

In front of you sat a woman in a more common Kimono that someone of a lower class probably wore, her black hair fell down low on her back and she looked at you with concern. On top of her lap lay a boy with a fluffy tail and red hair that was tied back.

"Where am I?" your gaze looked around the room you were in, the place was very small, and it seemed like the room you were in was probably the only room in the whole hut. Besides you, there were at least five other people in there, only one of which you recognized right off, and that was of course, Sesshoumaru.

"Be careful ------, everything's fine, don't worry, Your just back here, with us," a man in a large red kimono kneeled in front of you, hands at your shoulders. His silver haired looked very similar to another you knew, and on top of his head lay two distinct dog ears.

"Is that you, InuYasha?" you asked as you reached out to him.

A clawed hand met your's quickly, "Yeah, it's me, it's been so long, I'm surprised you remembered my voice."

"Well, yeah I did, but that's not really what gave you away… I could never forget those ears," your empty hand reached up and felt his ears, letting a smile finally come to your face.

"My…ears?" he looked confused for a moment, but his free hand came in front of your eyes, waving slowly, "What happened to you? Can you see?"

The hand you had in his pulled back to you side, the other joined it, but moved up to your eyes, memories slid back into place and tears slowly began to move down your cheeks, "I am…" you were able to choke that out, but was unable to tell him how it happened.

The distress in your face was too much for InuYasha, he bent into you, arms moving to come around you only to have them stopped.

"Do not touch her," before anyone even knew what was happening, InuYasha was thrown across the room, almost breaking through the far wall.

He stood up, pulling out a large sword from a very small sheath, "What the hell was that for?!"

"She has been marked, you idiot, "A tall man stood in front of your futon now, but you didn't need to look at him to know who it was, but that didn't mean you didn't want to look as the long silver hair protruded your vision. Sesshoumaru turned to face you, making your face burn with the last memory the two of you shared, your neck singed at the thought.

"Marked?!" with that yell InuYasha was at your side, forcing your head to the side and revealing the scaring skin, he looked at Sesshoumaru then back at you, and again to his brother, "Sesshoumaru! You fucking bastard!"

"InuYasha…I don't know what this means…but, so you guys don't kill each other, I mean I hope this will make you less angry at each other, but it wasn't Sesshoumaru who did it," you spoke quickly, and nervously.

That stopped him, he froze, sword at his side, he looked at you for a long time before switching his gaze to his demon brother, who was staring contently at a middle part of the far wall, "Then…who?"

There was a pit in your stomach, and hate filled you deep down inside your body, there was nothing that was going to make you want to even speak his name, but finally the strength found you, "The man- no, the monster named Naraku!"

You weren't sure, but the look InuYasha gave you looked like there was plenty of murder left in them, "How in the hell did Naraku and you ever meet in the first place?!"

"Rin was taken by the woman named, Kagura, so we went searching for her, only for them to take me next," you couldn't look up at them, there was a strong hint at what they would ask next.

InuYasha stood on top of you, watching your movements, until finally it came, "What in the hell did he want with you? What did he do?!"

It was obvious that none of the few who were in the room would like the answer, the woman you first saw came and sat down next to you, she wrapped an arm around your back and looked down at you sadly, "Don't feel rushed, ------, we are all just concerned for your well being."

The sweet voice of hers told you that she was the demon slayer, Sango, but her comforting words were cut short by the dangerously mad half demon at her side, "I want to know! Tell me what he did!"

"InuYasha! We all know what must have happened, that mark speaks for it's self! Just --" a monk, with short black hair, stood and began arguing with InuYasha, only to be cut off.

"It's alright, I'll tell you, I'll tell all of you, just please don't fight anymore," your voice was soft, but you had finally built enough courage to say it all.

In the corner of your eye a red fabric took it's place at your side, InuYasha, you looked up and saw Sesshoumaru take a place in a near corner, but his gaze was stuck on you, unmoving and still. "I was stupid! I overreacted to something that my mind made up, and because of this Kagura was able to grab me, taking me to a place far away, and when we landed…_ he_ was there, waiting. I thought I'd never have to do something so terrible… he offered me my sight and of course Rin for… for…" you couldn't say it the word wouldn't reach your lips and tears formed at the edges of your eyes as you looked back down quickly.

"So…you just gave it to him?!" the anger in InuYasha's voice was more than before as he stood and took a few paces away, unable now to give you his eyes.

"No!" the tears filtered from your eyes finally as your hatred and disgust did. "I told him never, that what he asked was to great and I'd rather be blind!"

There was a moment of silence, but you refused to look up this time, "He drug me to a room…before he was able to tie me to the bed I made my last attempt, grabbing my dagger and stabbing in his direction, but it only seemed to give him more pleasure… he knew who had given it to me and threw it out of my hand… he was going to take me either way! So…"

That was enough, you couldn't finish, but by everyone's expressions they got the meaning of the end of the story with out you having to explain, before comprehension could hit you, a body slammed into yours holding you into a tight embrace and InuYasha's scent plunged into your nostrils, "He will pay -------, he will!"

A hiss of pain left you before you could stop it, "Why, Why does it hurt!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" he was off of you the moment he heard your voice.

"It wasn't you…it's my neck…aaaugh!" your hand flew to the pain quickly, holding it there.

"I warned you not to touch her!" Sesshoumaru stood walking to the group that was around you. "You are a marked woman, when did he take you?"

The pain was slowing, "Many times, when I was walking alone, or he'd have me brought to him."

"When was the last?"

"It was night before you came…"

Sango gasped at your side, "Oh no! Are you positive?"

"Oh trust me, I don't think there's a way to forget it, I remember every horrifying detail…" You turned to her quickly unsure of what the problem was, "Why? What? What is it?"

" Well if you are marked now, and he did not touch you within the hour before…it can only mean one thing!" Sango turned to Sesshoumaru for conformation, all he did was pull his head up in agreement.

"What? What does it mean?!" you were scarred, what was it? Frantically you looked from one to the other trying to get an answer, "What is it?!"

She finally met your eyes only to have them pull down lower, "You're pregnant with his child…!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Here we go! I have to move my story! I am so sorry, fanfiction has a stupid rule that I cant have my stories up with second person, I'm really weird and when I write something one way I can't change it, so I am moving my story to ! please come see me! My user name there is phoenix17 and I will be posting my story there instead...I hope to get it all up tonight, but I am leaving for town for a few hours, so it won't be up till later, oh and here is the begining of my fourteenth chapter, sneek preview! hope you like and I hope to see you over there! please get this before admin dicides to delete it, i couldn't leave with out a warning to al my loyal fans! thank you so much!**

**Chapter 14: A Secret Meeting**

Staring deep down towards your stomach you clenched in your arms, "I'm only seventeen years old! I still have to finish school! I don't even know how to get home! How can anything get worse?"

Shippo crawled over to you, placing his hands on the top of your knees, watching you with worried eyes, "I'm sorry, ß------à. It doesn't seem like anyone is having a good life during this time, but I hope you stay, I like you, I'd miss you if you left…"

Another little head popped up, starring at you deeply, "He wouldn't miss you as much as Rin will M'lady!"

Rin and Shippo both glared at each other, smiling back up at you quickly speaking together, "We would miss you!"

Slowly you looked up at the two children and gave them a small smile, "Thanks, you guys, it always makes me feel better when you two are around." You looked up at everyone, "Thank you, you guys, you all have been so nice… can I please get a little time alone?"

InuYasha looked toward you, worry glazed over his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! I just have a lot of things on my mind and I don't want to bore you while I'm sitting here in thought."

"Alright…but if you need me just call my name," as he walked out everyone else followed him, Sesshoumaru being the last.

"Wait…Sesshoumaru…" he was already out of the door, and though you spoke in almost a whisper you knew that he could hear you. "Please, may I speak with you?"

Standing outside the door, he waited a moment before coming in, the strong golden eyes never left you as they entered the room, "What is it, woman?"

You took in a sharp breath and let it go quickly, "I wanted to apologies, you see, I.. um.. I left it there, but I didn't realize it till I finished telling you all what happened. I am really, really sorry! It looked really important and I lost it.."

"What is this thing your talking about?" his hand disappeared into his kimono, pulling out the dagger you thought you had forgotten. "Is this it?"

A blush opened itself up onto your face, as happiness spread through your whole body, letting yourself nod, "Yes, that's it! I loved it while I had it, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever put may hands on. I haven't been able to see very long, but that has to be the most beautiful thing ever created. I know it's stupid, but when I saw the dog… I, I fell in love with it. I know it was just something on that dagger, but it seemed so lifelike to me, I myself wanted to meet this dog."

It was only there for a slight moment, but you could have sworn you saw a red singe on his face appear on his cheeks. "Here," he threw over the dagger to you.

You caught it with a smile, holding it to your being, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru!"

"What did I say about speaking to me so informally?"

Covering your mouth quickly, you smiled, "Oh of course, my lord! I'm so sorry!" He looked at you knowing that you spoke to him with humor, but he allowed it as he turned to the door, opening it slightly, "Oh my god! Sesshoumaru-sama, your… your…"

He turned quickly hiding his left side from you, finally leaving with out a word.


End file.
